A Smile of a Raven
by DarkCypher
Summary: Raven begins to despise her demonic heritage, forbidding her to express emotions like everyone else. A dark force also begins it's looming march to their world as well... Rated R now for gore and who knows. Focus is RaeBB, some RobStar and Cy? Ch11 up
1. Prelude

**A Raven's Smile**

**Part one of a trilogy I'm planning to write.**

**Disclaimer for this and all chapters to follow... I DO not own the Teen Titans, or their characters. This is a fanfic.**

**This is my first fanfic so please bear with me and plz review. Want to know how I did. :)**

* * *

**Prelude**

The room was dark, no lighting to be seen, though it seemed light radiated from the ominous red mist that covered the room. Two humanoid shapes were at the center of the room. "It has been located my lord," said one of the dark figures.

Its voice had an air like tone and strangely echoed in the small room. The figure was about twice the size of a man, though awkwardly, was kneeling to another, but smaller figure.

"Shall I send someone to retrieve the stone?"

"Yes," said the standing figure. It answered, in a dark, deep, monotone voice; the voice's pitch was of a young man's.

"Finally, after centuries of searching, it has been found...," the figure turned its back to the kneeling figure. "Send Kruak to retrieve it."

The kneeling figure jolted up from what was said. "My lord… is that necessary? It's such a trivial task. Scouts have said nothing in that plane can stand against even a fledgling…"

"There may be... complications my _adsecula_, for word has reached me of one of our prisoners managed to escape Terilron. We do not know how much this one knows, but we don't want another mistake to ruin us," said the standing figure, with an added bitterness at the end.

"…Yes my lord. I will send for him now." The large figure stood up and gave a slight bow. As this happened, the lumbering shadow merged into the darkness and shadows of the room.

The other figure then walked toward one of the stone walls, one with a small mirror that was placed within the wall, seamless from stone to glass.

"The race begins," said the figure, laughing as clouds appeared to swirl in the reflection, revealing a pair of red eyes glaring out of it.

A girl with lavender hair woke up with a start on her bed, sweat covering her face. She sat up from the bed and looked around. It was around midnight, she guessed, since it was dark outside the window. Everything looked fine, except for the lamp next to her, which was smoldering, resembling a black thick tree branch.

"Damn," the dark girl thought. '_Guess I'm using candles for a while longer'._ The girl lay back down on the bed and closed her eyes. Her mind wandered back to the dream she had, pieces of it coming to her vividly and disappearing as fast as it came. '_Just a nightmare_,' she thought, half awake. '_I knew something was wrong with that pizza…_' She drifted back to the serenity and oblivion of sleep.

* * *

**adsecula means follower, or servant. (Latin)**

**Please review!**


	2. Ch1: Another Normal Day

**Sorry for the exceptionally long wait. Had some 'conflicts' to subdue. Well, here's the chapter!**

**Chapter 1: Another normal day**

Morning dawned in the tower. A loud clamor from inside the tower rang through the tower. Morning had come, and everything that comes with it had also. Raven shifted in her bed for a few minutes until giving up going to sleep. She sat up on the bed, and brought both her hands close to her face, while recapping on last night's events. '_Nothing I should be worried about, _she thought. '_Probably from that stupid movie_ _or whatever was in that damn pizza.' _Beast Boy managed to get a copy of Constantine, some supernatural movie and talked everyone into watching it.

**-Flashback-**

"Come on! Please?" Beast Boy begged. He was on his knees facing Raven, who was seated on the couch in the living room, reading a dark fantasy novel.

"No," the dark girl replied.

"You'll love it! It's all about freaky creatures taking over the world or something!" Beast Boy tried to exaggerate by flailing his arms, nearly dropping the movie case in the process.

"Still no."

"Please?"

"No…"

"Pretty please?"

"No.

"Come on! It's supposed to be really good!"

"No!"

"I won't stop till you do!"

Raven's eyes flash white as a pile of papers on the coffee table shot in every direction. "Ugh… Fine… Fine… Just leave me alone…"

**-End Flashback-**

Raven shook her head, holding her right hand over her temple. _I really hate him,_ she thought. She got off her bed and headed up to her closet to get ready for the day.

* * *

Beast Boy and Cyborg were both sitting on the couch going head to head on the game station, Cyborg winning at the moment. Starfire was gleefully watching, hovering around the two.

"Ha! In your face metal man!"

"You gonna get it you little grass stain!"

"Friends, why must you insult each o-"

"STAR! You're blocking the TV!"

"Booyah! Back in the lead!"

Raven walked into the room. She stopped to take a glance at the trio at the couch, the commotion giving her a rather painful headache. "Can you just be a little louder?" she said sarcastically in her monotone voice. "It's not like anyone sleeps around here."

The Tameran noticed her and flew towards her happily. "Oh friend Raven! Joyous morning is it not?" Raven was rubbing her temples with her hands.

"It's the same as every day… I need some tea." Raven walked over to the kitchen and grabbed a teapot and began filling it with water. Starfire flew back towards the rivaling teens began to apologize to Beast Boy, though her pleas were left unanswered and unnoticed. Raven set the tea pot onto the stove, and began listening to the bickering from the living room.

"Dude! That wasn't fair!"

"You're only angry 'cause I whipped your little butt!"

"Star was blocking the TV! I want a rematch!"

"You're on little man!"

Raven scowled, while grabbing a cup and saucer from a cabinet. _You'd think they'd get bored of that stupid game by now, _she thought_. They've been playing it for months. They waste too much of their lives in front of that thing, though I doubt they care at all. _

Her thoughts were interrupted by the whistling of the tea pot. She set back to work on making tea. Starfire glided in front of her again, seeming intent to strike on starting a conversation.

"Raven, have you seen Robin?"

"No," said Raven, stolid and monotone as usual, "he's around, why don't you look for him?"

"Ah….well…," stuttered Starfire, trying to think of something. Then her eyes lit up suddenly. "Do you wish to come with me to the mall of shopping and do the 'hang out'?"

"Not today Starfire," spoke the dark girl, walking past Starfire and down the corridor, "maybe another time." Raven continued walking and went into her room, the door closing after her. Starfire turned back to the events in the living room, the increase in yelling declared a victor.

"Ha! Beat you," exclaimed Beast Boy, who was positively beaming at the moment dancing around the couch.

"So we both each one, there isn't a winner yet BB!" replied Cyborg.

* * *

"Azerath Metrione Zynthos… Azerath Metrione Zynthos…," Raven chanted. She was seated in midair cross-legged over her bed. She needed control. Fear. Anxiety. All from that damned dream. She began to lose touch of everything around her. A calm feel solace feeling grew. Then an irritating thumping noise reverberated through her mind. Levitating down and opening her eyes, she looked for the source. The sound was coming from the door.

"Uhh Raven?" It was Robin's voice. "I was just wondering if you wanted to go with us to the pizza parlor. Everyone else is."

"No thanks…" replied the Goth girl, "I'd rather stay in my room for now." Raven did not get a reply back, but heard Robins footsteps become steadily distant, moving away from her door. _Finally… Some peace and quiet._

"Azarath Metrione…" She began, levitating up into the position she was once at, except the thuds at the door began again. "I said I'm not coming." She said at the door, her voice tinged with irritation.

"Are you sure? I mean, you hide in your room a lot lately." Raven expected Robin's voice to be behind the door, except it wasn't his. This time it was Beast Boy.

"No, I don't feel like going anywhere today, so leave me alone," the girl replied.

"Come on! I promise me and Cy won't argue much this time," Beast Boy pleaded, hoping to convince her otherwise to stay in her room.

"Look, I watched the movie you wanted me to watch. Can you just leave me in peace this time? Or do I have to splatter you against the wall?" answered Raven, in a slightly louder voice, trying to sound more intimidating with her monotone.

"Uh, sorry. My bad for asking. I think I'll be leaving now." Rushed footsteps echoed outside the door growing as distant as the first set. When the girl couldn't hear them anymore, she began her mantra again.

Cyborg, Starfire, and Robin sat outside the tower in the T-Car, with Cyborg at the wheel, robin sitting in the back, driver's side, and Starfire sitting in the back, passenger's side. They all waited for Beast Boy, who supposedly left something in the tower.

"Yo Beast Boy! You ready?" shouted Cyborg, who was thumping his fingers to the bass of the song playing in his car. A green hawk flew out of the tower, and dived through the car's side window into the front passenger seat. The hawk then morphed into human form, Beast Boy, who had a sheepish grin over his face.

"Sorry it took so long. Lets eat!" Beast Boy yelled, as the T-Car shot off towards the city hovercraft style over the water.

* * *

Twenty minutes later in the tower, Raven walked out of her room towards the kitchen, with an empty teacup and saucer in hand. "Everyone must be still out eating pizza." The girl first came down to get more tea, but when she finally reached her destination, the want for it had abated. She walked over to the large window in the living room, and watched silently as a cluster of white doves fly far into the horizon. '_Maybe I should go out for a bit and get some fresh air,' _Raven thought. She set the cup and saucer in the sink and phased through the wall, flying towards the city.

She liked the cool breeze hit against her face as she flew high above the city, her eyes eagerly drinking up the events happening below. She flew over streets, flowing with cars and people. The rooftops of many buildings that reside around those streets, stood magnificently over the people, the towering figures making the everyday person seem like a small ant to the Goth. She even flew over the pizza parlor, seeing four familiar teens seated next to each other, two arguing heavily and loudly. She kept on flying though, until something caught her eye. She landed and walked towards it.

She was in the city park, walkways that had benches scattered along it at certain points, the trees providing shade for all who dwelled there at the moment. From behind a tree she watched a small group of children chase each other around, playing tag. Laughing and yelling, they all ran away from each other periodically, the one 'it' usually using the trees to catch someone. Raven couldn't help but smile slightly. How she wished to be like them. She'd give anything to be one of them for one day, free of the entrapment she had and feel like them. As those thoughts ran through her head, a nearby trashcan shot up into the air and into the waiting branches of a tree. "Damn...," Raven swore, as she quickly shoved the thoughts away, walking away from the park to the busy street. She would always be like this, and she knew it. She would never be the same as her friends, and the kids playing carefree in the park. It was then when her communicator went off.

_Beep! Beep! Beep!_

**Well, again I am sorry for the long wait, but I hope to update sooner than last hehe. So review please!**


	3. Ch2: A Fatal Battle

**Hello! Yeah, it's been like what... four months since I updated. Kill me now yes? Well, if ya did I won't be able to update. I'm sorry about the long wait. Was grounded the four months so I COULDN'T update. I'll try to make it up by updating every three days or sooner. If I don't, flame me! To avoid this, you could also review! Though I'm suprised to have three reviews.**

**For all that reviewed and liked it, thanks! and I hope you still care to read it since the long wait. I'll understand if no one does :(**

**Aristen - Yeah, thanks for tellin me, didn't see that I didn't check it off.**

**To the story**

**Chapter 2: A Fatal Battle**

Raven flew back towards the pizza place, and found a green hawk and a red haired girl flying above and a little ways ahead of the T-Car. Phasing into the vehicle from behind, she sat herself into the backseat and buckled herself up in the backseat. Cyborg was driving, while Robin was sitting in the front passenger seat. Raven was the first to speak.

"What are we dealing with?"

"There's some commotion at the city's museum," replied Robin, "the report was brief, and didn't specify who we are dealing with."

The car lurched a hard right, then a left as Cyborg dodged traffic at insane speeds. "Could you drive a little safer," said an irritated Raven, "because I don't feel like dying from a collision."

Cyborg grunted in answer, turning another left at 67 mph, "Why don't you drive? I don't see you doing-" A blast of red energy collided with the car, the impact blowing out the front side and hurling the piece of metal into the air towards a building.

"AAHHHHH!" Robin and Raven screamed, clinging onto their seats.

Cyborg joined them "NO! MY BABY!"

"Cyborg! We're about to die, and all you can think about is your car?" Robin said, surprised.

* * *

Beast Boy and Starfire watch as the T-Cargracefully tumbled over and over in the air, the occupants screaming that was not understandable. Starfire sped towards her doomed friends as Beast Boy flapped his wings paralyzed at the scene before him. The Tameran, with great difficulty managed to get behind the twirling vehicle and oriented herself between it and the building.

"Hold on friends!" she spoke, arms outstretched ready to catch the car. She and the car connected, but the alien managed to stop the momentum quickly enough to stop the car from smashing through the building, but her catch smashed much of the car's chassis, smashing the doors together and shattering the side windows. T-Car in hand, she drifted back towards the ground, where a despairing Beast Boy stood.

"Dude! Are they okay?" A mask of fear and worry washed over his face as the damaged the T-Car took caught his gaze." Moans, and groans answered him, and he and Starfire helped the three Titans out of the car. Raven was the first to get out, with Beast Boy's help, who ripped the door off the car with his Gorilla form.

"Never… going… to ride… again," muttered the dark girl, her voice quavering slightly as she sat on the curb. Her hair was ruffled, and her cape was missing a large section. Beast Boy shifted back to human form and stood to the right of her.

"It couldn't have been THAT bad," Beast Boy said with an empty cheerfulness. Both then turned to watch Starfire, who managed to get Robin out, who was reeling around the car."

"Ughh…..fell like I'm gonna-," said Robin, who turned a pale green and ran towards the nearest trash can. Starfire followed in close pursuit. Cyborg, got out of the car and began mourning for his car.

"NOOO! My Baby! The cruel world, snuffing her out at her prime," sobbed Cyborg, on his knees, looking up into the sky.

"Dude, it's just a car," said Beast Boy walking to him. Cyborg turned red in anger and marched up to him.

"JUST…A…CAR?" the metal man roared, "WHAT THE HELL DO YA MEAN!" Beast boy shrank back in fear and panic.

"Uhh…nothing. Forget I sad anything," the green titan said quickly, his voice slightly cracking as he made his hasty retreat. Robin and Starfire walked back into view, Robin looking better than a few minutes ago.

"Alright Titans, we have to get a move on. We have a job to do." Robin pounded his right fist into his left palm as he spoke, and Beast Boy, Raven, and Starfire nodded in agreement.

"Oh no… not until we find the idiot who knocked out my car!" Cyborg said irritably looking around for the attacker.

Raven pointed to a building across the street. "Uhh… chances are the person who did that is in the museum." They all turned their heads to the building, which looked like several artillery shells hit it in several key points. Muffled explosions emitted from the building.

"Uhh…right," replied Cyborg, calming down, "but I get dibbs on the bastard!"

Robin nodded. "Titans! Move out!"

They all headed off towards the building, Cyborg at the lead, followed by Starfire, Robin and Beast Boy. Raven however did not move a single step._ 'What the hell is that?' _Raven thought. A strange familiar feeling seemed to reverberate from the museum walls. Half of her told her to keep going, but the other half wanted her to leave the place. Her thoughts ran quickly, but her thoughts ended quickly as Beast Boy's voice chimed in.

"Raven! Come on!" He yelled at the top of his lungs. He was standing close to the museum's entrance. Raven flew towards him as Beast Boy yelled again.

"Everyone's inside—yow!" Raven seized him by the collar, and pulled rushed both of them through the door.

* * *

Deep within the museum, clangors of metal and explosions echoed from the Egyptian exhibit. Two figures battled it off in the dimly lit room. One was a man, his features hidden by a worn grey cloak, which surrounded his entire body. A long sword, decorated with a glinting bright blue pommel, rested in his right hand, and a dark blue aura enveloped his left hand. The other was a young woman, who was wearing a skin tight full body obsidian leotard, with a shimmering dark purple cape. She had long silvery hair that fell a bit farther down her neck that the ends rested on the cape. Her pale white face was shaped into a grin of amusement, her blood red eyes glinted laughingly as both of her arms rested at her sides.

The man sent a blue sphere of energy from his left hand towards the woman, and charged forward long sword ready. The woman leaped into the air grabbing onto one of the cloth decorations hanging from the ceiling and landed softly onto the ground behind the man. The man responded by whirling the blade behind him in a jab slash motion, but the young woman jumped back from the swipes. The man sent another sphere of blue energy after her, only to watch it connect to the wall behind her as she dove into the air onto the pyramid exhibit, and rebounded onto one of the ceiling rails.

"My my," said the young woman, smirking with an evil glint in her eye, "You're holding back."

The young man grunted in reply, "You are well aware why, but that doesn't mean I can't stop you _Everto_." In a swift motion he embedded the sword halfway into the ground, and glared at his opponent.

The young woman laughed darkly, swaying back and forth on the railing. "Funny you say that, because you are a _vas_ of the _Everto_. Must be hard, knowing in the end, you will become what you fought for centuries!"

The young man smiled. "I plan to be dead long before that happens. For now, I think I'll make sure your master does not get this." With this, he pulls out a blood red stone, large enough to barely enclose in the palm of your hand, and waves it mockingly at the silver haired woman.

With a battle cry, the woman dived down, straight at her foe, sending several blasts of energy in front of her. The man quickly shoved the stone back under his cloak, and thrust his right hand outward. A wavy blue strand of energy flew out of the man's right hand and tangled itself on the handle of the long sword. With a loud grunt, the man pulled on the "energy harness", ripping out the long sword from the ground and began whirling the combination like a flail, connecting with each of the blasts, sending them in random directions around the room.

The woman still falling, moved ever closer to the flail of death. In a quick move, she mustered a powerful blast that sent her reeling back into the air. The man threw the makeshift flail aside, and thrust his hands outward to the incoming column of energy. A blue barrier of energy folded around him from his hands, and the blast glided around him. The blast of energy, however, burned all the flooring around him, and his blue silhouette fell into the museum's underground basement. The woman quickly grabbed the railing and gracefully dropped down to the ground, smirking.

She strutted slowly to the opening in the floor and smiled widely. "That all you got?" she said tauntingly.

A voice spoke from the other side of the room. "I don't know why you're trashing the museum, but it stops here!" She turned and looked at the source.

It was Robin, with the titans close behind him. Cyborg was behind Robin, Starfire at Cyborg's left, and Beast Boy and Raven in the back.

"Titan's-," Robin began, but a blur of blue and white shoved him aside.

"Lady, you are SOOO DEAD!" yelled Cyborg, running at full speed, sonic cannon extended. "First, you ruin my day by blowing stuff up! THEN YOU BLOW UP MY CAR! YOU ARE GONNA REGRET THAT!"

"Regret?" the woman replied. "Well then, we'll see who'll be regretting what." She raised her right hand up towards him and the metal teen stopped in his tracks; black-red energy surrounded him entirely. Efforts of struggle were evident on Cyborg's face, but he still could not move.

"You chose a wrong day to mess with an Everto, and you shall pay your folly with your life!" Cyborg began rising into the air slowly, and he began to emit choking noises."

"Cyborg!" Robin yelled, and the titans advanced quickly to their friend's aid. The silver-haired woman responded to this with a swish of her other hand, which sent a large whip-like blast towards the four titans. One by one, the four titans were thrown into the walls behind them and covered in a dark red barrier.

"Don't worry, when I'm finished with your fool of a friend here, you'll have your own turn." Cyborg was raised higher into the air, and the energy around him grew more brighter and thicker. A cry of despair emitted from his mouth. His struggles began to lessen.

"Yes, give in to the pain. The sooner you die, the sooner I can get back to-," Two hands shot through the floor before she could finish, grabbed onto her ankles and pulled her under in a thundering crash. The field surrounding Cyborg dissipated, dropping his metal body to the ground, the impact making him groan. The barriers surrounding the others fell also, and they rushed to his side. Starfire got to him first.

"Friend, are you alright?" she asked, in a distressful voice. Cyborg answered with another groan. Clanging and explosions shook the building as an unseen battle took part in the basement.

Robin took command of the situation. "Starfire, take Cyborg out of here and see if you can get us help, everyone else, you're with me." Starfire hoisted Cyborg up with his arm and made way out of the museum as Robin, Raven, and Beast boy jumped through the hole into the basement.

* * *

Two figures attacked each other with a combination of melee and energy blasts, some blows connecting, others flying astray into a wall or support beam. "You cannot deny that you enjoyed the suffering that one had, said the woman with silver hair, amist the battle. "You may deny the facts for years to come, but in the end, Nurak will preside and you will be nothing."

The young man didn't answer, and three Titan's fell from the opening above to see the spectacle before them. "Last time to come in quietly you two!" yelled Robin over the uproar of sound from the fight.

"Uhhh, dude…, I don't think they can hear you." said Beast Boy.

"Alright then, we take them down. Raven, separate them!"

Raven muttered her mantra and black energy enveloped the two. The Goth moved her arms forcefully out to her sides, sending both of the combatants into adjacent walls.

Robin smiled. "Good work Raven. Beast Boy, lets move in!"

Raven however, was losing a mental battle holding them down. "Can't….hold…" Her face was strewn in concentration, every bit of her mind trying to keep the two held against the walls. Then, she felt a presence behind her. Whirling around, the wall behind her gave away and she was thrown back, smacking into Beast Boy and Robin. All three landed in a heap on the ground.

Raven's voice quipped up in the heap. "Ugh…. Beast Boy…"

"Uhh….yeah?" replied Beast Boy.

"You're ass is in my face."

"Both of you get off me!" yelled Robin.

The two combatants, now free from Raven's loss of concentration, glared at each other once more. Each stood firm, waiting for the other to make the next move. Then, both caught the shape of a massive creature heading toward them. The woman smiled.

"This is where you lose Tyan," she said in a dark cheerful tone. The young man turned to the new figure approaching them. It was gigantic, around 14 feet high, and built with muscle. Its skin was a murky blue, but had the same eyes as the woman, though the creature's hair was jet black and all over the place on its head. It also had four tentacles, two in front of its body and two on the back.

"So," said Tyan, "Long time no see, Kruak…" The behemoth answered by sending multiple bolts of dark energy at the young man. Tyan formed a blue barrier between him and the behemoth, bouncing the bolts harmlessly away. But then a sharp pain ripped through his lower back. The barrier fell away and he was pelted by several bolts, which pierced cleanly through him. Tyan slowly looked down to the source of pain. A tentacle dug through the infrastructure of the building and pierced through his back and out his chest. Blood flowing freely from his wounds, he dropped to the ground face first and twitching. The tentacle retracted back to its owner and the behemoth laughed wickedly. Then he turned to the woman. Seeing this, she bowed deeply to Kruak.

"My lord, I could have taken him myself."

"No, my Throlanna," Kruak answered in a powerful but whispery voice, "you were losing. And they do not tolerate failure with an important task of this. Fetch the stone and the device around his neck my adsecula."

The woman Throlanna, quickly nodded and hurried to Tyan's body. She kicked him hard in the side, rolling him onto his back and took the blood red stone from his belt under his cloak. Then, she removed the amulet around his neck. The amulet had a green stone in the middle, ancient runes carved into its surface. Done with the task, she blasted Tyan's body once with a bolt of energy. The young man made no sign of life. Satisfied with her master's work, she hurried back to him and handed them the items. Then three explosions impacted on the behemoth's back, making it lurch in pain. The three Titan's were up and about, and Robin had tossed his explosive disks into its back. Raven, taking bits and pieces of stone from the battle before, levitated them and sent them flying at Kruak and Throlanna. Throlanna took refuge by hiding behind her master and the giant summoned up a barrier to shield them from the onslaught. Beast Boy, began bounding towards them in a Tyrannosaurus Rex Charge.

"ENOUGH!" bellowed the giant. A wave of energy knocked all the Titans down (Beast Boy's human again), and red energy harnesses held all the titans down on the floor.

"Dude, not cool," said Beast Boy, squirming under his harnesses.

"Azarath Met-," Raven began, but another strand of energy covered her mouth. The giant chuckled.

"Better for you to stay quiet. You'll live a bit longer that way." It turned to Throlanna. "You done your duties well my adsecula. Your kin would be proud." The woman smiled.

Kruak continued, "I will bring the stone back to Solisar, and you may do whatever you wish to these three." He points to the Titan's one by one. "Make sure it's painful."

"Yes my lord," the woman replied, "but what of the necklace?"

The giant dropped the necklace on the ground and smashed it into pieces with his foot. "That object gave him the means to traverse the planes rapidly. It is to make sure he doesn't bother our plans adsecula." Kruak then began to sink into the ground.

"Yes my lord."

"And also, adsecula," Kruak said before his head sunk into the ground, "make sure you come back before four passes. Otherwise you'll be stuck here till the incoming slaughter." The giant then disappeared from view.

"Understood my lord" said Throlanna. She turned her attention to the three titans.

"Now, who'll be first to die?" said the woman with blood red eyes. She walked over to Beast Boy. "The green one? No. You'll be last. You are barely a threat." She walks over to Robin. "I think I'll kill you first, with that mouth of yours." Robin's mask widens as he struggles against his bindings as hard as he can, but to no avail. Throlanna grips her left hand and a shimmering red energy blade forms. The Boy Wonder's struggles intensifies at the sight of it, and Beast Boy and Raven watch in horror as the woman angled the blade toward Robin's heart.

"Goodbye" she stated simply as she brought the blade up. Robin shut his eyes in anticipation as he heard the blade whiz threw the air. The sound of flesh tearing echoed throughout the basement of the Museum. Robin opened his eyes. The woman was stumbling backwards away from him, a long sword with a bright blue pommel embedded through her chest. Robin's eyes darted towards the other end of the room where Tyan lay. He was standing, blood-soaked and right arm outstretched.

"…How?" Throlanna's last word poured weakly out of her mouth as she fell backwards unmoving. Tyan chuckled before he himself hit the floor. Rain began to trickle through the gaps in the rooftop and floor as three Titans, and two others lay unmoving on the cold cement.

**Everto - Demon  
vas - vessel  
And yes, these are of Latin dialect. PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ REVIEW:D**


	4. Ch3: Awakening

**Hello. Perhaps I shouldn't set myself deadlines...I seem to never make them. Well, here's the next chapter, kinda short. Please review.**

**Special thanks to my one reviewer for a long while:**

**Digital-DNA!**

**Well, on with this story yes?**

**Chapter 3: Awakening**

"How is he?" said the Boy Wonder.

Robin, Starfire, Raven, and Beast Boy were in the hospital, on the second floor along the corridor, with Dr. Temon. The doctor sighed.

"Look for yourselves." The doctors led them to a door, and opened it. Inside was Cyborg, restrained on the bed, screaming in agony. Several doctors are standing beside him. Part of the time he is trying to break free of his restraints, half the time looking as if he's going into convulsions. Each of the Titans wore a mask of fear and sorrow for the cybernetic teen's well-being.

"He's less violent when he's put to sleep, but of course, that only goes so far," said the doctor, motioning into the room at Cyborg. "We've run as many tests as we could, judging that we couldn't get a full scan of his head because of his mechanical makeup. We surmise that..." The doctor pauses as Cyborg rips his left arm free, and the other doctors close onto him, and quickly drug him with tranquilizer. "The aliment affecting your friend isn't physical, it's psychological."

"Psychowhat?" said Beast Boy

The doctor sighed again, and closed the door, leading the four Titans down the corridor. "I'm sorry I couldn't be of much help. All we can do is hope for the best."

"Robin, is our friend going to be all right?" ask Starfire, her voice cracking from emotional stress.

Robin did his best to smile back at her. "Of course. I'm positive that everythig's going to be fine." Inside though, was still the fear that he's wrong.

Raven decided to change the subject as they all continued to walk. "How about the other guy we brought in?"

The doctor cleared his voice. "Ah of course, I knew that you'd be interested on the other patient you lot brought in." They reached the end of the corridor, and all of them went through the door into a fairly large room. A constant chirp from the heartbeat sensor echoed through the room.

The young man from the museum lay on a bed, all sorts of cords and electronic instruments attacked to him, and was dressed in hospital patient attire. His clothing, and other items that were on him, were neatly set side by side on a table on the other side of the room. The young man had a slightly muscular build for a body. His hair was a ragged dark black that reached down to his shoulders, a sharp contrast to his skin, which was nearly a milky white. His chest where he was impaled was dressed with blood soaked bandages. He lay still and unmoving on the bed.

Beast Boy walked closer to the young man and looked directly in his face. "Dude, is this guy dead?"

Raven sighed in disgust. "You hear that chirping?"

"Uh...yeah."

"That means he's alive."

"Ah...my bad." Beast Boy sauntered away toward the table with the items.

"Beast Boy," said Robin, "Don't mess with any of that stuff."

Beast Boy feigned a mock salute. "Yes sir!"

The doctor began to speak. "This is a very strange case we've had. We took several scans of this young man here... what was his name again?"

"I believe his name was mentioned as Tyan," Starfire piped out. She was however distracted too by the items on the table, and glided over to Beast boy, who was balancing back and forth whistling innocently while everyone was facing him. The doctor got Robin and Raven's attention back to the patient.

"So, ahem. Tyan is it? Well, as I said before, we ran several tests. Strangely enough, we found some fairly interesting facts."

Raven sweatdropped as a loud clang emited from the other side of the room, along with a yelp. "Such as?" She said, in her monotone voice.

"Ah yes...," the doctor pulled out a clipboard and ajusted his glasses. "Well, for one, he has an exceptional regenerative ability. The chest wound he suffered should have killed him if he was a human being."

"So he's not human," said Robin.

"That's the second thing. His DNA matches of that of a human being almost perfectly. There are some alterations, but of course, I'd say he's human, or within the boundaries of the species."

The doctor walked over to the end of the bed and pulled off a folder with a number of photographs of X-Rays and normal pictures of Tyan's body, and gave them to Robin to look them over.

"As you can see from the X-Ray's, his physical makeup matches exactly with a humans, except there seems to be some kind of bone buildup in between his shoulder blades, shown here." He points to a position on the picture. "Also, we have also found evidence of recent lesions and scarring all over his body."

Robin spoke quizzfully. "What does that mean? I'm not a doctor."

The doctor adjusted his glasses before answering. "I've seen these type of injuries, though not in the great extent this one has, during my time in the War. I believe he was either tortured, or was fairly careless. There is evidence of burns, slices, incisions, and even blunt damage that has been inflicted on this person."

Raven walks over and peers at the young man's face. "Is he asleep?"

"No, he's in a coma... I think. He isn't responding to external stimuli, but the last MRI says that nearly his entire brain is functioning at full. Quite remarkable, since most people only use ten percent-"

"Any way we can increase Beast Boy's brain productivity?" asked Raven cooly, who was watching Beast Boy pick up each item one at a time inspecting, then tossing it back down onto the table to reach for another. Starfire was busy hovering around Beast Boy too intrigued by the items on the table to protest anything, and floateded over Beast Boy's shoulder.

Beast Boy's ears picked up the statement and he frowned. "Rae, that isn't funny. I just don't use my brain much."

Raven gritted her teeth in annoyance at Beast Boy's pet name. "Don't call me Rae, unless you want to find yourself scattered everywhere in this room in pieces!"

Beast Boy shrank back under the table. "Uh... sure. Sorry." He continued messomg around with Tyan's affects. Beast Boy's eyes gleamed as his sight set upon a certain item. The sword. The sword itself was sheathed in an old, worn down leather scabbard, but a circular cut in the leather allowed the long sword's blue pommel to be seen. Beast Boy couldn't control himself. He snatched the sword and scabbard from the table.

"Cool! Hey guys! This guy's sword is sweet!" Beast boy unsheathed the sword from the scabbard and began twirling it around.

"Beast Boy! Stop it before you put someone's eye out!" Robin exclaimed. His fear may become true, as the sword connected with the table with the items and cut it clean in half.

Beast Boy rubbed the back of his head nervously as everyone stared at him. "Ehh...oops?"

Then, an echoy, disembodied voice resonated around the room, causing everyone, but Tyan to jump. "Someone have this idiot to let go of me. The fool doesn't even know how to properly use a sword."

Everyone stared at Beast Boy, wide-mouthed. Beast Boy stared at the sword in his hands wide-mouthed. This continued for a time until the voice began again, the pommel pulsating along with the voice.

"You all deaf or something? Or do you rather have me embedded into one of you because of this fool?"

Beast Boy yelped in fear and tossed the sword away from him. The sword slid into the middle of the room. The sword's pommel began pulsating again.

"Did you really have to throw me? I do have feelings you know."

Everyone was too dumbfounded to speak. There was a talking sword, speaking to them, in the room!

Robin was the first to answer the srange occurance. "Uh, guys... we just heard that sword talk... am I right?" Everone nodded their head slowly, their gaze stll on thw weapon.

"This is wierd.." said Raven

The sword began talking again. "Hey, people. Can one of you pick me up abd hold me over Master Tyan? How about you miss?"

"I uhhh..."

"I would do it myself, but as you can see, I'm not as lucky as everyone else. I need to check on master Tyan!" The sword was sounding more agitated every second.

Raven sighed, "Alright..." She walked over cautiously and picked up the sword slowly. Then, she brought the sword over to the young man on the bed and held the sword over his bandaged chest.

"That good enough for you?" Raven said annoyed that she was taking orders from a sword.

"I can't see his face, angle the bright blue stone on me towards his face will ya sweetie"  
Raven did so, only on curisosity of what was happening.

The sword's pommel began flickering bright on and off for the next few minutes, and no one moved. Then, the echoing voice of the sword erupted into the room once again. "Ah good, we don't have to kill him. He's still conscious."

Robin stood there perplexed. "Kill him?o? But-," Robin was interrupted by the doctor.

"He's conscious? This is very peculiar. I thought he was in a coma."

The sword laughed. "Bah you clerics these days. This kid isn't a normal kid. Rather, you should be thinking of him as-,"

"I think you said enough my friend," said Tyan, "as he slowly sat up on the bed, ripping cords off himself. "I think I'll speak on my behalf."

**Please Review this story! Just takes about 30 seconds unless your browser refresh rate sux. The more reviews the more compelled I am to updating faster:p**


	5. Ch4: Hospitals Can be Dangerous

**I thank the two reviewers for reviewing, howraiand xxwannabexfairyxx I am currently writting the next chappy after this one, and hope to have the next done by the end of today to do some more explaining. I seriously wish I could get more reviews hehe. I'll accept any! Flames! Suggestions! Hell, even in different languages! More reviews the sooner the updates!**

**Chapter four: Hospitals Can be Dangerous**

"Dude! He's awake?"

Raven quickly withdrew from the bed towards the others, as Robin quickly drew out his bow-staff, and jabbed it forward, allowing it to rest on Tyan's throat. Tyan however, did not back down.

"Who are you, and why did you break into the museum?" Robin interrogated.

Tyan smirked.

"For one... The sword I believed answered the first question. And second, I didn't break into the mus-," Tyan began, but was cut short as the bow staff applied more pressure to his throat.

"Then how do you explain being in the museum then?" said Robin. "Things aren't looking good for you. Vandalism, theft, and murder are all looking your way."

"I wouldn't call... it murder. If I remember correctly, she was going to kill you if I hadn't did anything..." Tyan smiled.

The doctor pulled out a small device in his pocket, and pushed a button. Several metallic bands wrapped around Tyan and forced him back down on the bed.

"How is it possible you are able to even sit up? We predicted you'd be out for another two weeks," the doctor said, brandishing the small device. "By the way, I wouldn't struggle, otherwise you'll be jolted by increasing amounts of electricity..." Robin withdrew his bow staff and slipped it back in his belt and moved to speak with Tyan more, who was laying there, looking around in a bored manner. Beast Boy was looking incredulous at the doctor.

"Dude! This a hospital or a torture chamber?" said Beast Boy waving his arms about.

The doctor gave him a thoughtful look. "Well... we're taking EXTRA precautions ever since the mammoth incident..."

Beast boy quieted down remembering the event.

**-FLASHBACK-**

Robin, Starfire, Raven, and Beastboy were standing outside the hospital entrance as Cyborg waited for them in the T-Car in the parking lot.

"Robin, perhaps we should not have kicked the butt of Mammoth that much," said a worried Starfire, "We never had to send one of the bad guys to the structure of healing."

"Don't worry about it Star, besides, wasn't OUR fault someone decided to take out the support beam of the run down motel..." Robin glared at Beast Boy, who in return gave a sheepish smile.

"Uhh... Oops?"

"Yeah, great idea... Changing into a T-Rex in the basement and slamming into the beam," scoffed Raven.

"Aww come on! How could I know that the big pillar was holding up the entire building?" said Beast Boy, waving his arms above his head emphasizing his point.

Raven folded her arms around her chest and sighed "True, we can't really hold you accountable for what happened. You probably never heard of a support beam before today." She smirked under her hood at Beast Boy's response.

"Hey, I'm not stupid! I did hear of a support beam before then!"

"Then where?"

"Clash of the Planets!" Beast Boy said proudly, hitting himself in the chest with his fist. Before the conversation could continue, screaming filled the air as a nurse went flying out of the third floor window and plummeted to the ground...

**-END FLASHBACK-**

"Oh hehe..." said Beast Boy.

"Mammoth would have destroyed the hospital, and hurt many innocent people if hadn't you five showed up," said the doctor adjusting his glasses, "which is why we've made neccessary preparations in case you five seriously injure another... dangerous individual."

Robin, though, heard none of this. He was busy speaking to Tyan.

"Okay, tell us who you are, and why you were in the museum," demanded Robin, "IF you do that, we may go lenient on your prison sentence."

"Not really your business, is it?" said Tyan.

"It IS my business when it involves Jump City."

Tyan sighed, "I failed anyway. And soon this problem will be quite more widespread than this city."

"What?"

"Better you should stick with your own problems and let me deal with this."

Robin fought down the urge to strike Tyan, and succeeded in quelling it. "Well guess what? Now it's my problem, as well as everyone in this room, so start spilling." Tyan sighed again.

"If you say so, though my story may sound a bit farfetched..."

"I'll be the judge of that." Tyan sighed

"I tried to stop a greater demon from getting a particular stone that was hidden in this dimension. Sadly I seemed to have failed." said Tyan, chuckling as he reached the end.

"Raven, come over here and read his mind." said Robin, motioning to Raven with his hand. Raven abruptly handed Starfire the sword in her hands.

"Starfire... make sure Beast Boy doesn't get it...," said Raven. The sword agreed.

"Yes yes... keep me away from the green one."

Starfire nodded and began to continue looking at the items sprawled around the ground near the table.

Beast Boy chuckled nervously looking at the sword and the table he cut down with it. "I uhh...guess I'm not welcome here... sooooo... I'm going to go to the vending machines!" He hurried out of the room.

Raven walked over to Tyan and Robin and she set her hands on both sides of Tyan's temples, and closed her eyes. Tyan's eyes scrutinized her for a few moments and then relaxed...

**-What Raven sees and hears-**

A rush of images fly by, several of a green Eden, others of a red hellish place, with grotesque creatures roaming about. Then the scene changed.

The room was dark, no lighting to be seen, though it seemed light radiated from the ominous red mist that covered the room. Two humanoid shapes were at the center of the room. "It has been located my lord," said one of the dark figures. Then the scene melted away, followed by a horrific shriek of a woman...

**-End-**

Raven fell backward, and was caught by Robin before she hit the floor. "Raven!" Starfire rushed over to her comrades. "What has happened?"

Raven blinked, recollecting her thoughts of what she saw. _It... was my dream?_ Robin broke her concentration.

"Raven... you alright?"

Raven nodded. "Yeah...though I can't make sense of... what I saw."

"I'm guess that's not convincing enough then," sighed Tyan. "But seriously, I'm telling the truth. By the way...I think I got an itch in-."

The intercom interrupted him.

"We need help in ro-" The intercom went dead. In the silence, a familiar sonic cannon echoed throughout everyone's ears.

"Cyborg..." muttered Robin, watching the doctor with them hurry out the door toward's Cyborg's room...

* * *

"We need help in ro-"  
Beast Boy jumped up from the couch he was sitting at the concessions, spraying soda out of his mouth.

"What the heck?" He turned around to see several nurses and doctors rushing into Cyborg's room. _Gotta check this out_, thought Beast boy, tossing his unfinished can of soda into a nearby trash can. He then ran off towards the room and reached for the door, only to be blinded by a bright blue light...

* * *

"Don't go!" said Tyan hurriedly, as the three titans made their way to reach their comrade. They stopped. "Who's this Cyborg?" Tyan asked.

"None of your business, he's in this condition because of you," spat Robin.

"Well it wasn't my fault he tried assaulting a-" Tyan shook his head and sighed. "Alright, where is my stuff?"

"Why?" asked Robin, questioning the young man's motives.

"You want to save your friend or not! Among my belongings, there is a small bluish green vial."

Starfire jumped cheerfully clapping. "Oh yes. I've seen such an item!" She rushed over to the items scattered about and retrieved the vial.

"He needs to consume some of that. It shouldn't take much" said Tyan.

"Why should we trust you?" said Robin coldly. The same doctor that led them to the room came back threw the door, panting. His white overcoat was covered in gray dust.

"We can't stop his convulsions. At the rate he's going, he won't survive it much longer... We need your help holding him down."

Everything stopped as though someone hit a pause button. Robin slowly turned to face Tyan, facing him.

"Because I'm the only chance your friend has got..." said Tyan.

**RR****  
****E E**  
**VV**  
**I I**  
**EE**  
**W W**  



	6. Ch5: Two Awakenings

**I updated...YAY But no reviews... :( I feel sad... **

**Why no reviews? Am I that bad? Ah well...next chappy... **

**EDIT: Fixed some Grammar errors Sorry about forgetting to spellcheck it all. **

**Chapter 5:Two Awakenings **

"Hold him down... Hold him down!" cried a doctor. They had either a doctor or nurse holding down one of his limbs, the others trying to strap him in. Cyborg uttered an inhuman yell as he jerked his arms forcefully, sending the ones holding sprawling into the walls.

A click and a distant hum echoed throughout the room. The teen's sonic cannon was charging.

"Everyone take cover! He's firing again!"

The blast reverberated throughout the room, blowing out much of the ceiling. He began going into convulsions once again, his human eye glazed over.

Robin entered the room through the blown doorway from the blast from before, the vial in hand, followed closely by Starfire and Raven.

"Hold him down!" Robin commanded. Starfire quickly flew to Cyborg's right side and pinned his right arm down, Raven using her powers pinning his left. Robin leaped on top of the bed uncapping the vial.

"I hope this works..," Robin said in a sad tone, and began force feeding the liquid to Cyborg. The half-metal teen choked on the mixture, spraying some everywhere, but Robin managed to make him take it in. Cyborg's movements and motions began to slow immediately, until he was fast asleep. The doctors and nurses slowly pulled themselves up.

Robin leaped of the bed to Starfire's side, and the two girls released their hold on Cyborg's arms.

"Shall our friend be alright?" piped Starfire, in a hesitant voice. Robin put his hand on her shoulder smiling.

"I'm sure he will." He looked back at his sleeping friend. Otherwise, he thought, if it killed him, Tyan is going to be joining him...

Raven looked around. "Strange, you'd think with all the commotion Beast Boy would come here and check on Cyborg."

Robin looked to Raven and rubbed his chin. "Come to think of it, he SHOULD have heard it all. The concessions are right by this room..."

There was shouting from the corridor. "Hey, Morrison, I need your help over here. There's a hand!." The three titans moved to the scene and gasped, except for Raven, whose eyes went wide. The door from the room was blown off and crashed into the adjacent wall at an angle, smashing through some of the foundation. Broken chunks of plaster and concrete lay all over the place. But what caught there attention was the familiar white glove of their friend beneath the door and rubble, sticking out into the air twitching. "The doctors trying to move the door failed to even budge it."

"BEAST BOY!" Starfire screamed. She flew over and ripped the door out of the rubble, revealing the broken body of their green friend. Sadly, the door was supporting much of the derbis and began to crash down.

"Azarath Metrione Zinthos!" quickly chanted, creating a half-shield to block the debris from crushing their friend, and Starfire carefully pulled Beast Boy out. After he was out and safe, Raven let the shield dissipate and the opening caved in itself.

The one doctor, named Dr. Morrison, rushed up to Starfire. Motioning her to a room behind them a ways back.

"Bring the lad over there! Quickly!" Stafire did as he told, and followed him and the other doctor towards the room, Robin and Raven following close behind.

* * *

"Ugh...What the hell happened?" Cyborg's human eye opened, and was immediately blinded by the brightness of the room, mostly the light from the gaping hole in the ceiling.  
Okay, he thought, hole in the ceiling? He sat up on the bed and began looking around, noticing a nurse was with him.

"Where the hell am I?" said Cyborg, quite confused.

"At the Jump City Hospital sir," said the nurse, 'I'll go tell your friends that you are awake." Cyborg shook his head, and the nurse's surprise, he got off the bed and began walking towards the exit.

"Just tell me where they are."

"Sir, you are not supposed to be moving around!"

Cyborg chuckled. "I feel great!" He began flexing his arms to prove his point, grinning. The nurse held her head and sighed.

"They're in room 113, when you leave this room, take a right...it should be the third door down on the left."

"Thanks," replied Cyborg. The metal teen noticed the doorway was missing a door and a wall caved in the corridor. "The hospital was under attack?"

"Your friends can explain."

"Eh... alright." He ran off down to room 113.

* * *

The three titans were in the room with their green friend. Starfire floating back and forth, Raven sitting on a chair by Beast Boy's right bedside, and Robin sitting on a chair at the left bedside.

Beast Boy's injuries were extensive, several broken ribs, a broken right arm, and multiple minor injuries practically everywhere else. His torso his heavily bandaged as well as his right arm in a cast. They also looped bandages around his head over his eyes.

"Ngggh..." moaned Beast Boy, shifting on the hospital bed. Anyone got that number of that bus?" There was a shriek.

"Beast Boy!" screamed Starfire, hugging the green changeling in a death-like grasp. The heart monitor began to speed up more and more.

"Starfire! You're killing him!" cried Robin.

"Ooops," the alien girl released her grip and began crying woefully, "I have killed our friend!"

"Starfire..." said Raven in her monotone voice.

"It's all my fault!"

"Starfire." said Raven, with a stronger voice.

"I deserve to DIE!"

"STARFIRE! He's still alive!"

Starfire looked at Raven, wiping tears out of her eyes. "Really?"

"Yes, though you seem to have, knocked him out again."

Starfire jumped up shrieking. "Oh joyous! I pray that Beast Boy's recovery will be successful!"

The door opened, and a metal clad teen strutted into the room. "Hey y'all... What are you do-," Cyborg began, but then noticed Beast Boy. "Holy shit! What happened?"

Starfire glided over to Cyborg beaming. "Oh, even more joyous! Friend Cyborg is among us undamaged!" Robin got up from his seat to greet his friend.

"Good to see you are up and about again Cyborg."

"Can someone tell me what in gods name happened here? Why am I in the hospital, and why is BB wrapped up like a mummy?"

"Something happened in the last fight Cyborg, you kinda went all weird. You nearly died of it as well," said Robin, folding his arms around his chest. "For Beast Boy though… the doctors said you fired two shots out of your sonic cannon before we got there with a cure..."

"Oh, that explains the ceiling and the-" Cyborg began, but then his expression went grim. "I shot him?" Robin nodded slowly.

"DAMNIT!" Cyborg punched a hole through the dry wall.

"Calm down Cyborg, what's done is done. There's no way to change what happened," said Raven calmly. Cyborg did so after a few seconds, and his gaze met the changeling on the bed.

"He going to be alright?"

Raven nodded. "He was awake a few minutes ago, but Starfire hugged him."

Beast Boy began groaning again.

"BEAST BOY!" cried Starfire as she flew towards her awakening comrade.

Raven jumped up and stood between Beast Boy and Starfire, arms outstretched. "Star! No!" Starfire slowed to a stop before colliding with the goth.

"Oh yes... no hugging. Hee hee..." She flew over to Robin's chair and sat down.

"Dude... What happened," Beast boy questioned. Then, he noticed something, and moved his hands across the bandages that blocked his sight. "Why can't I see?"

"Sorry BB, I blasted you into a wall,." replied Cyborg.

"Oh...now I remember... Oh crap! Am I going to be blind?" Beast Boy wailed.

"It's temporary," replied Raven, "so shut up and stay calm. The doctor said the bandages over your head can come off in three days or so." Beast Boy sighed in relief.

Robin took this moment to look at the clock. It was 12.45 at night. "Whoa team, we've been here for a while, we should head back to the tower. Beast Boy, you're going to have to stay here though."

"Dude! I can come! I feel fine already!" He attempted to get up, only to fall back down from a sharp pain from his lower back. "...See?"

Robin shook his head. "Sorry Beast Boy, no can do, you'll have to stay here and rest up. We don't want you to get any more injured than you already are."

Beast Boy began yelling in despair. "Nooo! Don't leave me here! I've read that they do illegal testing to patients when they sleep!"

Raven raised an eyebrow, "You read?"

Beast Boy ignored this. "Please! Don't leave me here!"

Robin sighed. "Beast Boy, you are in no condition to even leave the room at the moment..."

"Robin..." said Raven coolly."I can try healing most of his wounds to an extent so he can leave with us, but it'll take a half hour."

"Yes!" exclaimed the green titan, hope in his voice "Say yes please, say yes!"

Robin chuckled at this.

"Yeah alright, sure... I need to stop and talk to someone before heading back anyway. Starfire, Cyborg, you can start heading home, we'll all meet you back there." Stafire left the room, but Cyborg stayed.

"Will you be needing me to drive BB back in the T-Car?" he questioned.

"That's not needed," replied the goth, "I can just teleport him back to the tower." Cyborg nodded.

"Alright then... Beast Boy?"

"Yes Cy?" said the changeling

"Sorry about what I did to ya."

"No problem." Beast Boy managed to force one of his trademark grins for Cyborg, before shouting in pain, though it was enough for Cyborg. He left.

* * *

"Gah! I'm going to go mad!" Yelled Tyan. He was squirming about in his bonds, only to be shocked worse by electricity. He soon gave in and resorted to yelling.

"Hey! Anyone hear me?"

"I'm here master Ty-"

"Not you!" That moment the door opened, and Robin walked into the room.

"Ah it's you again," Tyan said cheerfully, his left eye twitching.

"Well, Cyborg's out and about, that vial worked," replied Robin.

"Was there any left?"

"Left of what?"

"The vial you used."

"Ohh..." Robin's mask narrowed. 'No, Cyborg kept spitting the stuff out, so I had to use the whole thing." Tyan chuckled.

"Guess I have to make more then." Tyan squrmed again, and an electric shock ran through his body once more.

"Gah! I hope your friend, will be okay, that only cured part of what he had."

"Part?" Tyan managed a nod.

"Complicated to explain, though I can help."

Robin's mask narrowed even more. " You? Help? Your a criminal."

Tyan groaned. "For the last time I'm not a- AGH! Bands!"

"You know what? It could help if you stopped struggling."

"Well, that's kinda- ARRGH!... to do ARRRGH... with an annoying itch..."

* * *

"Beast Boy! Stop squirming!" spat an irritated Raven. Her hands were situated on top of Beast Boy's chest.

"He he... sorry Rae," said Beast Boy sheepishly, "But that felt weird." Raven sighed and closed her eyes. Her hands were enveloped by white energy as she slowly traced her hands over Beast Boy's body, willing for the wounds to repair themselves. Her left hand began its move from his upper torso to his head, as her right hand moved down his chest to-

"Uhh, Rae..."

"Yeah?" she replied in an irritated voice.

"Not hurt there" Raven opened her eyes to see what he meant, and quickly moved her right hand away blushing furiously. "You better keep you damn mouth shut about that!" she threatened.

"Of course I won't say anything!" said the green one defensively. Raven sighed. Chances are he wasn't.

* * *

"I still can't be sure if I trust you enough to release you." said Robin casually.

"Well, I could have just said nothing about the vial and your friend would have bee-" replied Tyan.

"Yes. But you could have planned this," Robin interrupted.

"Look, your friend who was affected is going to need help recovering. He may be fine now, but wait after he sleeps. What happened to him was that he was thrown to the deepest darkest part of his mind, and was given memories."

"Memories?" said Robin, suddenly interested. Tyan continued.

"He's going to need help to shun those memories one way or another, otherwise, depending on how severe the memories are, he may go either insane, or even take his own life. Throlanna would probably just drive him insane."

"Throlanna... who is that? The woman you killed?" questioned the Boy Wonder. The young man nodded.

"But I wouldn't consider her a woman, and she's not dead either."

Robin's eyes were wide open in disbelief. "That's a lie, I saw you impale her with that sword over there." Robin pointed at the sword on the ground, who in fact didn't like it.

"Watch where you are pointing young man!"

"Shut up," said Tyan loudly. The sword did so. The young man then cleared his throat before speaking again.

"What you and your friends stumbled upon was something this plane of existence should have never seen... at least I thought that so...," his eyes narrowed, " there is proof that says otherwise. But I tell you this, if you do not set me free, everyone is going to die."

"I still can't say I trust you," Robin replied, "but I'm bringing you to the tower, you can stay there. But you'll be under observation, and you'll have to wear these..." He pulled out wristband handcuffs. "I'll have Raven probe your mind again tomorrow to see if anything you say is remotely true..."

Tyan grinned. "Sounds fair enough, though I have a request."

"What?" said Robin with an incredulous look on his face.

"Bring my stuff as well."

* * *

"Alright Beast Boy," said Raven, "I think you are healed enough to leave..."

"All right!" exclaimed Beast Boy, throwing his arms up into the air, only to feel a strong rush of pain. "OWW!" He quickly dropped his arms.

"...as long as you don't overexert yourself..." Raven finished coolly. She couldn't help but smile a little.

"So um... We going now?" Beast Boy asked.

"Yes," replied Raven. She took Beast Boy's left arm and slung it over the back of her neck and gently pulled him up to his feet. It took a few minutes for Beast Boy to adjust himself to continue walking.

"This way," commanded Raven. Beast Boy did so, or at least tried. Their legs got tangled before reaching the doorway, and they tumbled down hard onto the ground, Beast Boy on top of Raven. Beast Boy uttered a groan, while Raven sighed under him.

"Hey you two," said Robin, reaching the doorway, with Tyan close behind, with the wrist cuffs on. Robin had a duffle bag slung on his shoulder, the talking sword's handle sticking out one of the ends. "Ehh.. This a bad time?"

Raven and Beast Boy quickly scrambled away from each other and got up, both blushing. Raven was the first to be able to speak of the matter. "Was trying to get him out of the room, but the fool can't even walk straight."

"Hey! Not my fault I'm blind!" said Beast Boy waving his arms around, until the pain forced him to stop.

"So don't get ideas Robin..." Raven gave Robin a death glare.

"Sure. My head is empty as you can get it." said Robin quickly, shrinking away from Raven. Raven glanced at Tyan.

"Why is he here?" said Raven, in a curious tone.

"I'm coming with you all," stated Tyan.

"Yes Raven," replied Robin, "I'm not finished talking to him, and he DID help us."

"I see you have him handcuffed..." Raven motioned to the wrist cuffs around his wrists and hands.

"Yes yes… poor Robin here still doesn't believe a word I said," chuckles Tyan. Robin glared at Tyan menacingly.

"You want to leave this place or not?"

"Yes, so I'll shut up."

"Good. So, you going to teleport us now Raven?" Raven nodded.

"Hold on...Azerath... Metrione...Zynthos!"

**Plz Review! I beg of thee! Or I'll prolong the next chappy! MWAHAHA! **


	7. Ch6: Breakfast and Blind

**Yes I updated, and I put a disclaimer in the prelude to keep myself off of lawsuits hehe.**

**XPhoenixX:I THANK you for the review! YAY! I do understand that some may feel they don't want to review, but the only thing that motivates me to update are reviews... 65 hits on my last chappy and only one review. I WILL still update though.**

**By the way, this story only makes sense if you take out the episodes "How long is forever" and the Then End episodes. This way it gives me more leeway of making the demonic universe.**

**Edited some spellcheck errors... (Hate microsoft by the way...)**

**Chapter 6: Breakfast and Blind**

The trip back to Titan's tower was pretty uneventful. Robin led Tyan to one of the holding cells within the tower, as Raven helped Beast Boy back into his room.

Tyan turned around to see a metallic door shut, and peered at his captor through the glass opening.

"Say….I think it was better inside that other place. Any chance I can reconsider?" asked Tyan.

Robin yawned. "Nope, too tired to bring you anywhere else now anyway… deal with it," Robin answered. "By the way, there are some clothes in there, unless you want to wear that hospital thing the whole time…" Robin hefted the bag of items and made his way out of the detention area.

"Hey!" Tyan yelled after him. "Don't lose my stuff!" The sliding of a door shut answered him.

He turned to the bed behind him, with some jeans and a shirt neatly folded on top, looking around.

"Hmm….guess this will be more comfortable…"

* * *

"Beast Boy, step on my foot one more time and I'll leave you out here," said Raven monotonously. Every couple steps Beast Boy's feet kept landing in tender places on her right foot.

"Sorry…," was all that Beast Boy managed to say. He was already half-asleep. The two managed to reach Beast Boy's room.

"Hey," the Goth said, shaking him a bit, "We're at your door." Beast Boy nodded and his free hand shot out groping for the keypad. Finding it, he keyed in his combination and the door slid open.

"Great," muttered Raven, leading the two inside, "do you EVER clean this place?" Beast Boy's room was littered with trash, old uniforms, and other miscellaneous items piled around.

"Sometimes," said Beast Boy, giving a half shrug. After avoiding much of the debris all over the place, Raven managed to reach the bed and set Beast Boy down gently. Raven smirked.

"Have fun getting out of here tomorrow… if you manage that at all." She made her way out of the room.

"Rae?"

She stopped. "Don't call me that."

"Oh… sorry. Thanks."

"No problem…" Beast Boy listened for the door slide shut, and then fell fast asleep soon after.

**-Dream Sequence-**

Large demons paced back and forth in a fairly large room, the only light sources within are from several florescent lamps lying about.

"Human," the creature bellowed, "How long will this take?" Another figure, of which of a man, appeared from the shadows, though far away from any of the lamps for his features to be seen.

"Be patient, it may take a while to retrieve the resources to open another," said the man coldly.

"My master does not take waiting lightly, and nor do I!"

"Please be reasonable, besides, you have no choice in the matter." The figures step towards the light, revealing his face. It was a mask, half black, half yellow.

"We will all get what we want soon," said Slade.

**-End Sequence-**

Raven awoke the next day, by a muffled yelp.

"Nnngh…." She rubbed her eyes, adjusting slowly to the little light inside her room and looked around, recounting what she seen in here dream. '_Another strange dream… I hope it's just coincidence though.' _Then the memory of what happened the night before dawned on her.

She sighed, "Great… that was probably Beast Boy." She got up, and instantly she felt pain erupting in her right foot. '_I'm so going to get Beast Boy for stepping on my foot that much,' _she thought. She walked to her closet, got dressed in her usual attire, and glanced at an old-fashioned clock on the wall.

"Great, it's past noon…" Another yelp reverberated in her ears. She glided out of her room in search of the source of the yelling.

* * *

"Sooo hungry," Beast Boy moaned, stumbling inside his room. Unfortunately, a cymbal-playing monkey toy happened to be under one of his feet as he stepped. He flipped and crashed hard onto the ground.

"OWWWW!" The changeling continued the pattern of attempting to leave the room until something brought him down a couple more times before he just lay on the ground, tired.

"Ughh… maybe I should just lay here and starve to death," Beast Boy moaned. The swish of his door opening and the footsteps of another sounded in his ears.

"True, but of course, I'd probably be the one who would have to remove your rotted corpse from the tower," Raven said coolly, with a hint of sarcasm, "but of course I won't be bothered by your constant banter as well."

"Dude! How you get into my room?"

"I watched you put your combination last night remember?"

"Oh... Uhh, do you mind helping me?"

"Yes, I'm leaving now." Raven made her way out again only to stop from Beast Boy's frantic pleas.

"Noooo, please Raven! I'm Sooo hungry, and I can't even get out of this room without my eyes!"

"You should have cleaned it."

"I'll do that if you help me."

"I doubt it."

"Please?"

Raven though, planned to help him anyhow. She felt like tormenting him for bruising her foot from last night. She remained silent, and Beast Boy's pleas began more frantic.

She brought her hands up in front of her. "Yeah yeah, hold still, Azerath… Metrione…. Zynthos!" Beast Boy was surrounded by black energy and began floating in mid-air, startling Beast Boy greatly. Then the dark girl flew off towards the kitchen, with a disabled changeling floating close behind.

* * *

In the kitchen, Robin and Starfire were sitting at the table plates in front, engaged in a conversation. Cyborg was cooking at the stove, whistling happily. The conversation though, began to become more awry as Starfire changed the subject.

"Robin, something on the T.V. made me curious about something?" she said innocently.

Robin raised a brow. "What?"

"One of those commercials spoke of a Trojan man and a device called a condom. Explain what this condom is yes?"

Robin shifted in his seat.

"Ehh, that is not a good question to ask me Star…," he managed to choke out, "Maybe you should check the dictionary." Starfire nodded to the Boy Wonder's relief.

"Ahhh...I love the smell of bacon of waffles!" Cyborg exclaimed, as he brought two dishes. One was stacked high with waffles and the other that contained a heap of bacon. "Lunch is served!" The three greedily started heaping food onto their plates and started to eat.

Raven entered, along with Beast Boy floating in the air behind her.

Robin gulped down the food in his mouth. "Good morning Raven… you too Beast boy."

Beast Boy just groaned, flipping side to side in the air. "I think I'm gonna hurl…"

"What does friend Beast Boy wish to throw?" inquired the alien girl.

"He's going to regurgitate everything in his stomach Starfire," replied the goth in her monotone voice. Beast Boy's body began to reorient it self upright and then the dark energy surrounding the teen vanished, dropping him lightly onto his feet. He took this opportunity to sniff the air.

"Dude! You did not just cook that nasty stuff did you," Beast Boy yelled.

"What? It's just bacon. There's plenty enough for you if you want some," The cyborg said innocently.

"Ewww, gross man." His hands groped the walls as he made is way into the kitchen.

"Friend Beast Boy, what are you doing?" Starfire asked, as she flew over to aid her blind friend.

"Going to cook me some tofu," he replied bluntly. Before he could react, the Tameranian picked him up and placed him in one of the seats.

"Nonsense! I shall make it for you, for you are still damaged," Starfire said cheerfully. Robin, Cyborg and Raven exchanged looks. Beast Boy quickly got up.

"Uhh, no Star, I can make it myself," the changeling protested, fearing that Starfire would cook for him. Starfire forced Beast Boy back into his seat again.

"Nonsense! I will make it for you," the alien girl replied. '_Great, now I'm going to die from food poisoning...,' _Beast Boy thought.

Raven quickly thought up something. She got up and headed Starfire off before she could get the the kitchen.

"Starfire, I'll make the tofu for him... Besides, Robin was talking earlier to me that he needed help in the evidence room." Robin had a puzzled expression on his face.

"Ehh… what-," Cyborg elbowed him hard in the side, "Owww! Oh yeah, that's right. I ermm… need help putting the stuff that one guy has." Starfire beamed at him.

"Oh joyous yes! Let us partake in the classification of such artifacts and label them with small lettering on paper!" She glided off, making her way to the evidence room.

"Well… I guess I go too," said Robin, getting up and following the alien girl. After their footsteps vanished, Beast Boy let out a long sigh, leaning back in his chair.

"Phew… Thanks." He began to chuckle, "Don't feel like being poisoned… but tell me something Rae…"

"Don't call me that."

"Oh… but tell me something Raven."

"What?"

"You DO know how to cook tofu… right?"

* * *

"This is a strange device…" said Starfire, holding up a small sphere that seemed to be entirely made of grey metal. "Where shall I put this?"

Robin rubbed his chin. "Uhh… put it under unknown usage…" '_Damn,' _thought Robin, '_We're going to have to make that area larger at this rate…' _Nearly all the items they came across that were among Tyan's possessions were neatly placed inside the glass case under the name "unknown usage." Among these items, where of course, the sphere, a small figurine of an eye, an empty leather pouch laden in symbols, a belt, Tyan's robes

"Very well." The Tameranian put the sphere gently among the various items. She turned to the next item, which was...

"Hey gorgeous… Where are we?" the sword said pleasantly. Starfire ignored this, lifting the sword to show Robin.

"Where shall we put this one?" Starfire said waving the weapon in the air.

"Oy! I think I was safer in that green one's hands!"

* * *

Beast Boy sat there, repeatedly stabbing the tofu with his fork, Raven staring at him suspiciously, and Cyborg at the verge of laughing.

"Why aren't you eating Beast Boy?" asked Raven.

"Well," the changeling replied, "you DID say that you never cooked tofu before…"

"Better than Starfire cooking it." said Raven annoyed. Her gaze though shifted from the green boy to the metal teen, who had a strange glint in his eye. She watched him get up and get behind the changleling, and in a split second, grabbed the plate of tofu and began shoving the food down his mouth.

"Time to eat your nasty little food now!" exclaimed Cyborg, laughing hysterically.

Raven's eyes widened. "You DO know you're choking him?"

"Nah, he just needs a little water…" Cyborg grabbed a nearby glass of water and forced Beast Boy to consume it also. After a couple of seconds, the changeling managed to gulp the mixture all down, and begin breathing heavily and coughing.

"Dude…Cy….Why!" He thrashed his arms about searching for Cyborg. Cyborg stepped away from his reach and headed towards the game station.

"I'm takin advantage of you being blind, like beating your high score!" Beast Boy opened his mouth to protest but closed it, sighing.

"Hey, Raven?" the green teen asked quietly.

"What?"

"Can you make more of the tofu? It was good." He gave her a small grin. Raven couldn't help but smile back to the blind titan.

* * *

"Tag! Your it!" said a boy, tagging a girl in the back. A bunch of kids were running around the city park, playing a massive tag session. The girl tagged shrieked and began looking for someone to tag. No one was to be seen, but the playground and the trees. She started searching the place, behind the trees, the slides, even the trash cans.

"Where is everybody?" she said sadly, a tear sliding down her left cheek. A gloved hand came up from behind and covered her mouth. A cold, dark voice answered her as fear nearly caused her to faint.

"I can show you if you like…" replied Slade.

**Review? More reviews, faster the update I always say!**

**By the way, should Cy get a girl friend?**


	8. Ch7: Complications of the Missing

**Sorry for the slightly long wait. Had personal matters to attend to that was consecutive over the past few weeks. In other news... I GOT THREE NEW REVIEWS! YAY! jumps out the window in happiness and dies hitting the ground, then comes back to life again WOOO!**

**Sinner666** **- Sadly, you'll have to wait to find out what is going to happen with the girl and Slade's involvment  
**

**BrianDarksoul - Nice for ya to review! Don't know how people get hyper on chocolate though...I never get hyper eating it. Just headaches after a while...**

**XPhoenixX** **- Thanks for the pep talk! Here's the new chappy**

**EDIT: Sorry, but for some reason Spellcheck deleted a bunch of sections of the stories...I fixed it. Plus...I 'accidently' revealedwhere they were headed at the end of this chappy. Changed it hehe... sorry... :(**

**Chapter 7: Complications of the Missing**

"Booyah! High Score!" The voice erupted and seemingly shook the tower, its source coming from Cyborg, sitting in front of the TV with the game station controller in hand.

"Dude! When I can see again I'm-," Beast Boy began, but Raven interrupted.

"Food's done." She plopped another plate of tofu in front of him. Beast Boy grinned, stabbing his fork blindly in the plate.

"Thanks!"

Raven took the plate of bacon and waffles she amassed earlier and got up.

"I'm going to bring some food for that other guy… Tyan?" Raven said. She didn't get an answer. Cyborg was busy gloating, drowning out everything in the room. She sighed as she walked through the doors towards the detention cells.

* * *

Tyan was sitting on the bed, wearing the grey T-shirt and blue jeans left for him. His right hand was extended in front of him, his eyes carefully watching as he flexed his fingers back and forth. 

"Heh…, never thought I'd be back here…"

**-Flashback-**

A young teenage girl with auburn hair ran around a meadow of flowers, all of which was a mixed assortment of flowers. The meadow was of apart of a large grassland area, with a small medieval town close by. A large smile was on her face as she playfully went to and fro. She stopped though, turning towards a nearby tree frowning and watching carefully a figure sitting against the trunk, laughing.

"Tyan…," she called, her voice having a noticeable old English accent, "Ye cannot catch me jus' sittin!" The figure shifted slightly, revealing Tyan's tanned face smiling slightly.

"True mi'lady, but I be too tired from the farm of ye father's." Tyan leans back sighing loudly. "I feel like relaxin…"

The young girl pouted playfully. "Ye no fun!"

Tyan's tanned hand reached into his satchel and pulled out an apple. He began moving the apple towards his mouth…

**-End Flashback-**

"Uhh, hello?" said Raven. Tyan turned his attention away from his now-pale hand to his visitor. Raven's face stared through the small window of the cell door.

"Ah…. It's you again," said the young man, scrutinizing Raven's face for any hidden intent. "Is there a reason why you are here?" His answer came as a plate of waffles and bacon was phased through the door with the use of black energy.

"Thought you might be hungry," she said in her usual monotone. Tyan however did not make a move for the plate; he never took his eyes off of the Goth.

"Can I ask you a question?" The young man asked curiously.

"Depends… It's Robin's job interrogating people."

"Who are your birth mother and father?"

Raven shifted her eyes elsewhere away from Tyan. "Like I'd trust you to tell you something personal like that…"

Tyan shrugged. "Just curious." He reached over to the plate and took a single waffle and began inspecting it. Raven looked back towards the young man.

"Thanks for helping our friend…" she said, and began to walk away.

"I hope you'll sleep more soundly in the future," replied Tyan before Raven was out of earshot. This stopped the Goth in her tracks, but she didn't turn around.

"And how would you know that… " she said slowly. Raven heard a chuckle answer her.

"That's for me to know and you to find out later perhaps…"

* * *

Robin and Starfire finished sorting the items in the evidence room five minutes ago, leaving the two together in the room in an awkward silence. The two just stared at each other nervously, Robin being more nervous than the two.

"Sooo……uh…" said Robin, unsure what to say.

"Yes friend?"

"Ummm…" the masked boy rubbed the back of his head nervously.

"Perhaps we should both head back to our friends Robin?"

Robin quickly nodded in agreement. "Yea-," he replied, only to be interrupted by his communicator.

_Beep! Beep! Beep!_

They both gave each other incredulous looks before speedily leaving the room, leaving the room.

* * *

Cyborg was laughing hysterically rolling on his sides as he watched Beast Boy began gagging and spitting out the food in his mouth.

"BLEH! Dude! Why did you put bacon in the tofu?" said Beast Boy angrily. He was a darker shade of green than usual.

"You… blind-," the metal clad teen replied between fits of laughter, "means fun….haha….for ME!"

Robin and Starfire entered the room in a sprint… Starfire was in the air gliding.

"Titans! Trouble!" said Robin quickly, and headed over to the Titan's Tower computer mainframe in the living room. Cyborg got up quickly and recovered from his hysteria and rushed up to Robin to figure out what's going on. Beast Boy was busy emptying his stomache all over the table, Starfire watching him worriedly.

"Yes, there is such trouble! Friend Beast Boy is regurgitating as Raven said! Or was it 'throw up'?" said Starfire.

Cyborg shook his head, chuckling. "Nah. He'll be fine." Beast Boy groaned.

"So," said Cyborg, turning to the masked titan next to him. "What are we dealing with?" Robins fingers were flying across the buttons on the panel and a text file was brought up on screen.

"Kidnapping." Robin replied slowly.

"Uhh…. man? Aren't the normal police force be investigating that…," Cyborg questioned, "not that I really care." he added quickly.

"Yes, but twenty three children have vanished since this morning…," Robin's mask narrowed. "And there is and eyewitness account on the perpetrator doing the kidnapping…" Cyborg began reading the document.

"Tall man wearing a mask half gold, half-," Cyborg began, and then his human eye widened.

"Slade." Robin said bluntly. His face was furrowed in thought.

Starfire glided over to the two. "Where is friend Raven?"

"She's in the detention area, feeding that one guy…," replied the metal teen.

"This can't be coincidence…," said Robin quietly. Starfire and Cyborg turned the Robin with slightly confused looks on their faces.

"What friend Robin? Raven being at the detention area?" Starfire said innocently.

"No…," replied the masked boy. "First the museum incident, then two days later Slade… the two HAVE to be connected somehow."

"Man you worry too much," said Cyborg. "He's probably moving now because BB is blind." He motioned a metal finger towards the green teen who was currently leaning back on the chair moaning. Robin's masked raised on one said looking at Beast Boy, as if noticing for the first time.

"What happened to him?"

"Heh… he ate some bacon," Replied the metal titan.

"Well then… Starfire, I want you to go around the city to all the parks, playgrounds and schools. You too, Cyborg," said Robin, "after you clean up the table."

"Awww man…," moaned Cyborg, looking at the vomit-covered table, "What are YOU going to do?"

"Raven and I are going to have a little chat with Tyan."

* * *

_'Hoo boy,' _thought Tyan. '_I have to remember not to anger this one_…He was at the moment pinned into the wall behind him, with black energy encircling his midsection, wrists, and neck, Raven standing not too far inside the room.

"How much do you know, and maybe I'll consider letting you die quickly," threatened Raven. Tyan flinched slightly from her death glare, but recovered quickly.

"What exactly are you worried about?" he said as calmly as he can.

"That if you-, wait… you got some nerve!" she growled. Then a small steady sound reverberated through their ears. It was footsteps.

"Damnit, you're lucky," spat Raven. "Stay out of my mind! And don't think it's over." She quickly phased out of the room into the corridor, and headed off to meet Robin.

"Raven, come with me. I need your help," Robin stated bluntly as he past her. Reluctantly, the Goth gave a nod and followed him back towards Tyan's room.

Robin took out his bow-staff and extended it before entering the room. "We have a few questions for you…" Tyan looked at him innocently sitting on the bed, glancing quickly at Raven at his left side.

"Really… That seems to be the topic today," he said innocently, rubbing his neck. "I'll answer to a certain extent.

"Do you work for Slade?" Robin said quickly.

"Never heard of him."

Robin turned to the titan next to him. "Raven?" Raven, Raven shut her eyes momentarily, only for them to flicker back open again.

"He's telling the truth."

"Okay…," said Robin, rubbing his chin. "Do you work for anyone at all?"

Tyan remained silent for a while, but answered. "…Not anymore, but that is a topic I will not entrust to you." He looked at the two titans incredulously. "Why are you asking these questions?"

Robin seemed agitated by his response. "I'll be the one asking the questions here." He aimed his bow-staff towards Tyan's throat. Tyan rolled back onto the bed staring towards the ceiling.

"Well, if you won't tell, me, then I have nothing to say." Tyan said with an indifferent tone. Robin's hands shook in fury, and he was about to strike Tyan hard for his insubordination, but a memory grazed past him.

**-Flashback-**

"Now, who'll be first to die?" said the woman with blood red eyes. She walked over to Beast Boy. "The green one? No. You'll be last. You are barely a threat." She walks over to Robin. "I think I'll kill you first, with that mouth of yours." Robin's mask widens as he struggles against his bindings as hard as he can, but to no avail. Throlanna grips her left hand and a shimmering red energy blade forms. The Boy Wonder's struggles intensifies at the sight of it, and Beast Boy and Raven watch in horror as the woman angled the blade toward Robin's heart.

"Goodbye" she stated simply as she brought the blade up. Robin shut his eyes in anticipation as he heard the blade whiz threw the air. The sound of flesh tearing echoed throughout the basement of the Museum. Robin opened his eyes. The woman was stumbling backwards away from him, a long sword with a bright blue pommel embedded through her chest. Robin's eyes darted towards the other end of the room where Tyan lay. He was standing, blood-soaked and right arm outstretched.

**-End Flashback-**

Robin sighed in defeat. "A lot of children have turned up missing, and I believe it's tied to the museum incident." Tyan jumped to his feat at this news, Robin and Raven jumping in combat stances because of this.

"That isn't good. An _Everto_ can't open a rift!" the young man said quickly.

"So you do know something…" said Raven coolly.

"Sadly yes. I never thought they'd be able to get out of this plane this soon," Tyan said shaking his head. "I thought your people wouldn't want to even deal with thim…"

"Who's the 'they'?" Robin inquired. Tyan looked sternly at him.

"I think you know, you met them a couple of days ago…" Robin lowered his bow-staff.

"Look, help us locate the children, and we'll consider pardoning you for your crimes." Tyan groaned in response.

"I didn't DO anything! Hell, this wouldn't be happening if you people got involved!" the young man said, temper rising slightly.

Robin raised is free fist into the air angrily. "So know it's our fault?"

Raven stepped between the two. "Quiet. This isn't going to help." Robin calmed down, and Raven turned toward the young man.

"If you're innocent, then you'll help us." She said in her monotone. Tyan smiled.

"Well, sure I can, but I can't do much locked in a room…"

* * *

"Man, I can't do anything," said a distraught Beast Boy. He was sprawled over the couch in an akward position because of Cyborg's 'cleaning.'

**-Flashback-**

Cyborg growled as he watched Robin leave the room. "Why do I have to clean up your mess?" he shouted at Beast Boy.

"Maybe 'cause you caused it?" Cyborg grunted, deep in thought, until a very ….clever idea came into mind. "Boo yah! I got it!" He pushed a button on his arm, and the living room window opened up, air blowing into the room. He picked up the table, knocking the green titan off his chair in the process, and threw it out into the water.

"There! We needed a new table anyway," proclaimed Cyborg, as he closed the windows again. Beast Boy's groan answered him.

"Whoops, sorry, man," said the metal teen. He lifted Beast Boy up and tossed him softly onto the couch, then began to leave the tower. "Go watch T.V. or something, Robin said you should stay…"

**-End Flashback-**

_'Great idea to comfort me Cy,' _thought Beast Boy. '_Oh wait… there's a small problem with that… I'm blind you Bas-,' _The sound of footsteps interrupted his thoughts. Beast Boy yawned. _I think I'll sleep for a bit. _He was fast asleep before Robin, Raven, and Tyan entered the room.

"Do you have an idea where they are?" said Robin. Tyan shook his head.

"Nope, but I know how to find them. I need my stuff though." Robin nodded, and leaned towards Raven's ear.

"Keep a close eye on him. Something's not right…" he whispered softly. Raven nodded, and turned to Tyan.

"Follow me." She said bluntly. Tyan raised a hand.

"Wait. Where is Throlanna?" Both titans gave strange looks. Tyan quickly answered.

"The person I stabbed at the museum…"

Robin's mask narrowed. "In the morgue. You killed her."

Tyan sighed and shook his head. "Damnit… _Everto _like her don't die easily. Find out where she's being kept." He nodded to Raven, and they both headed off towards the evidence room. After seeing the two leave, Robin flipped open his communicator.

"Cyborg, Starfire," he said, "check out to the morgue and check on the body from the museum. Cyborg's face appeared on the screen.

"Someone died in that fight? And I wasn't told this?" The screen quickly changed to Starfire's face. "Very well Robin."

* * *

Tyan and Raven were in the evidence room, Tyan currently putting on his robes and tunic over the pants and shirt he wore, with Raven leaning idly against a wall.

"Do you actually have to wear that?" Raven asked quietly.

"What? This?" Tyan replied, pointing to his frayed, oldclothing.

"Yes."

"Indeed. It offers a bit more protection than the clothing I was given inside that room, and with my tunic over the confterble clothing I was given, I'll only have to worry if it's going to be hot outside."

"Ah…"

Tyan walked over the the glass cases, and began removing his various items from them. Then he turned to Raven.

"Where's the sword?"

"Uhh…. Probably in there, behind the sound-proof glass," she replied, pointing to a wall, where the sword was lying, it's pommel pulsing rapidly. The moment Tyan removed the glass cover the familiar voice erupted throughout the room.

"That is some nerve! You all treat me like I'm nothing! That I'm not a human being!" the sword shouted.

Tyan chuckled. "Well technically… you aren't." The sword was about to retaliate with verbal abuse but Tyan quickly interrupted.

"We need to locate Throlanna."

"Oh, now you need my help," the sword spat. "Well, I guess I can… it's not like I can do anything else. As long as you don't make them lock me in that thing again Tyan I'll do anything!" Raven couldn't help but smile listening to the whole ordeal. _This has been a very peculiar few days…, _she thought. She quickly sobered her face as Tyan turned to Raven.

"Time to go… though I worry if we will be too late."

* * *

After a few minutes, Robin heard footsteps. He looked up from his seat and saw Tyan and Raven heading towards him.

"What took you two so long?" said Robin. The sword began yelling again.

"You! You're the poor soul who locked me in that cursed place!"

"Quiet…" said Tyan. "And Robin… it would have been faster if all my stuff wasn't sprawled everywhere in there room."

"How do you know my name?"

"Hmm…think I heard all of your names in the hospital."

"Bah, nevermind," Robin shook his head. "How are we going to locate them?" Tyan frowned.

"It depends if there is anything left in the morgue…"

* * *

Cyborg got out of the T-car and met up with Starfire who was standing outside the Jump City Morgue.

"Hey Star…. I guess we go in and ask then…" said Cyborg. They both entered. They both looked around, and noticed no one was there.

"Uhh….hello?" called the metal teen. "Anyone here?" There was no answer. Starfire glided over the counter and noticed a man sitting in a chair facing the wall.

"Ah hello sir!" she said cheerfully, and flew over to the man and slowly turned the chair around to face her. "Might we ask-," she continued, only to drop her jaw and jerk backward with a shriek of terror. Cyborg rushed over to Starfire, who was still pushing herself away from the man.

"Star! What's wrong?" Cyborg said. Then he saw the man. "Oh… shit…"

The man's chest looked to have been imploded in on itself, with his head cracked open, with his internal organs forced outward from his mouth, ears, eyes and nose; it seemed as something smashed everything in his chest up through his head. Cyborg slowly brought his arm up to his face, and flipped on the communicator. Robin's face appeared on the small panel.

"Cyborg! Find anything yet?" Cyborg's mouth moved, but no sound came out. Then, giving up trying to speak, he reoriented his arm to face the corpse. It took what seemed hours before Cyborg heard a response.

"What th-, what happened?" said Robin's urgent voice.

"Man, I don't know…," Cyborg said, "but the… killer may be still in here. So we're going to take a closer look." Starfire whimpered, huddled in a corner, her eyes transfixed on the corpse in the chair. Cyborg expected to hear Robin's voice answer, but another spoke through the communicator.

"I seriously doubt Throlanna would stay there if she finished with the people over there. She only benefits when they are still alive…" Cyborg looked to the screen to see Tyan's face. A hand pushed Tyan's head out of the way and Robin's head appeared again. "Is Star okay?"

"Yeah…" replied Cyborg. His mind was wandering all over the place.

"You two go and see if there are any survivors," said Robin

"Riight," said Cyborg solemnly. "See you all soon." He flicked the transmission off, and turned to the alien huddled in the corner.

"Star?" The half-metal teen said softly. Starfire didn't turn to look at Cyborg, she kept her eyes on the corpse.

"Who…," replied the alien girl, her voice quivering, "who would…do such an atrocity?" Cyborg shook his head and stuck his hand out to Starfire.

"I don't know Star, but we're here to stop whoever did this. We also need to see if there's anyone is… still alive." Starfire looked gingerly away from the corpse to Cyborg's outstretched hand, and nodded. She grabbed his hand and pulled herself up.

"Yes… Let us search…and leave this place as soon as we can…" she said with an airy voice. Asingle tear trickled down her cheek as she spoke.

* * *

Robin was pacing back and forth at Titans tower, Raven standing close by watching him worriedly, and Tyan sitting on one of the chairs where the table used to be.

Robin stopped pacing and turned to the others. "We're going over there and help them. I don't like this at all."

"No we shouldn't," replied Tyan, who was staring at his hands.

"Yes we should! How the hell do we know if whatever killed them is still there?" Tyan turned to Robin, looking straight into his eyes.

"Trust me… I know Throlanna… as well as her kind… she's not there anymore."

"And why can you be so sure of that when two of my friends are in jeopardy?"

"Because… she's been torturing me for thepast eleven years..." Everyone was quiet for a moment.

Tyan lifted the sword out of the scabbard from is side and look towards the pommel.

"Hey, Adelus…" The pommel began pulsing.

"What?"

"Throlanna used her powers recently…can you trace it?" The sword began pulsing long and steadily as well as brightly for a few minutes, then, it stopped and began pulsing normally.

"I got a fix Tyan, it's weak, but I think we can find her." Tyan nodded. He turned to Robin and Raven.

"Time to go…" Robin flipped on his communicator.

"Cyborg, Starfire… meet up with us... we have a lead," said Robin, before heading out of the tower, Raven and Tyan following in his wake. The door slammed, and Beast Boy's head jerked up from the couch.

"Aww dude," moaned a disgruntled Beast Boy,"keep it down will ya? Blind handsome dude tryin to get some beauty sleep!"

**Dun Dun Dun! I ended it before the good stuff...mwhahahaha! But I promise you. Much of the whole ordeal will end in the next chappy...or will it? Review to find out faster! Otherwise, wait a couple of days and don't review...and make me feel sad... NO!**

**MUST STAY HAPPY:)**

**Review!**

* * *


	9. Ch8: Cries of the Silent

**Wooo! Luckiest guy in the world! (Probably not...) FOUR REVIEWS! Before I continue, special thanks for the four reviewers!**

**ravenmasteroftele  
Sinner666  
BrianDarksoul  
XPhoenixX**

**You make me feel so alive! Sorry for the updating taking too long. I had to divide chapter eight because of it was slightly  
large and long. Good thing is that it works better that way! I have chapter9 sittin on the computer ready to upload too!  
I ahem don't feel like posting two chapters in one day though. Another excuse for me not posting is that I had some  
police problems... Had to go to a court hearing because I've been BAAAD... Sorry... So, down to the story!**

**Chapter 8: Cries of the Silent**

"Star… we need to go. Robin and the others found something, and are at fifth aven-," said Cyborg, but the sound from his voice drowned out of him as the alien girl turned to face him, her eyes blank and distant.

"What of these people?" replied Starfire, her voice strangely drawn and airy. She knelt down towards a woman, one of the victims in the attack. Her gaze was sullen and quiet. Cyborg pressed a few buttons on his left arm and a small rectangular device popped off into his right hand.

"The authorities can clean up here Star," said Cyborg as he tossed the device onto the ground," that'll call them over here." Starfire nodded slowly, but remained silent, her eyes averting away from the metal teen's face. Cyborg placed his right hand onto her shoulder, and their eyes met once again.

"Star…" Cyborg began, "there's nothing we can do here for them anymore." He waited for an answer, and soon, she replied solemnly.

"…Let us be off then," Starfire stood to her feet and made to the entrance. When she reached the door, she stopped.

"Cyborg… may I ride in the automobile with you?" Starfire said quietly, not turning around to her friend.

"Sure, but can't you fly?" he replied with a confused look on his face. She turned back to face him and looked down.

"I do not think I can fly for now… not after this." Cyborg nodded. The two left the building, leaving six broken bodies lined up at the entrance and began to drive off, the pulsing red and blue lights reflecting off the glass windows.

* * *

A little girl squirmed under the restraints that bound her hands, legs and neck onto the large circular table she lay upon. Among her were many other children, bound in a similar manner. They were in the basement of the city's museum. Only a single light illuminated the vicinity of the table, with the occasional flickering illuminating parts of the area. Slow, quiet steps echoed in the room, nearly drowned out by the whimpering and sobbing children.

"Hello kiddies," a cold voice said. Slade walked out of the shadows, and began to circle the table.

"Take no offense little ones, but I have a job to do," Slade continued. "It's not all bad though, I have a present to give to you." Several lights flipped on, revealing a gigantic seventeenth century chandelier, as wide as the table… with an added bonus. Numerous blades were fastened onto the bottom of the chandelier, each giving off a laughingly glint as the deadly apparatus rotated slowly. Some of the children began to cry, other remained silent… too frightened to make a sound. Slade's lengthy chuckle echoed into the room.

"I hope you all will enjoy my gift… because I'm sure I'm going to love yours…" A loud whistling echoed throughout the room. As Slade turned around, a bow-staff connected hard onto his face, sending him flying across the room.

"It's over Slade," said Robin, walking out of the shadows, along with Raven and Tyan. Slade pushed himself back onto his feet, chuckling.

"On the contrary, Robin, it is just beginning." Red energy strands shot out of the darkness, flying towards the three. Robin and Tyan jumped out of their way, but Raven wasn't so nimble. The strand that hit her wrapped around her body tightly, the strands binding her arms and legs together, and wrapped around her mouth. The girl hit the ground hard.

Robin charged towards Slade, sending a multitude of kicks and punches straight at the villain. Slade however, either dodged or deflected the blows. Tyan on the other hand, went to Raven's aid. Sword drawn, he made a swipe at the strands binding her, cutting them effortlessly. A blast of red energy struck Tyan from behind though, slamming him several inches into a concrete wall head first. The sword clattered onto the ground nearby Raven.

"Typical, _vas_," scoffed Throlanna. She walked to where the young man lay upon the wall, with an evil glint in her eye. "You make too many mistakes." She raised her hands up in front of her, dark-reddish energy enveloping them. "I'll make sure you won't make any more." The sound of fabric and flesh being torn reverberated in Throlanna's ears, as her glint in her eye vanished. Mouth agape, she looked down, to see the blade of a sword sticking out of her chest. The head of her attacker moved towards her left side close to her ear.

"I guess you made a mistake, bitch," whispered Raven. She jerked the sword upward through Throlanna's chest and pulled the blade out. "Stay dead this time…" Throlanna fell limp onto the ground.

"HEEEYA!" yelled Robin, sending another flurry of punches and kicks at his foe. Slade in response dodged them, stepping back slowly. Robin flipped in the air and angled his right foot towards Slade's head… only to have Slade grab it.

"My my, Robin. You are getting slower." Robin sneered at Slade's response. Using all of his strength, Slade twirled Robin several times in the air and chucked him towards the other side of the basement. He was hurling towards Raven and Tyan, who with Raven's help was no longer in the wall. Raven reacted quickly, and summoned a giant black hand, and caught Robin, then set him down gently next to her.

"Slade, give up!" said Robin forcefully. "You're outnumbered three to one!" Slade began to laugh maniacally.

"Robin… I am NEVER alone." Then Kruak appeared behind him.

"Ngh…" sighed Tyan, "for a second I thought you'd stay out of the fight Kruak…" Kruak returned a horrific grin.

"Who said I was going to do anything? My servant can do just as well to you three." Robin, Raven, and Tyan were all hit from behind by red strands of energy, and were bound tightly on the spot. "Isn't that right my _adsecula_?" Throlanna walked out from the shadows. Her clothes were still bloody where she was stabbed, but no visible wound was there. The two titans and Tyan struggled on the ground, to face the giant demon and Throlanna, who moved towards Kruak.

"My lord…" breathed Throlanna. She dropped to a kneel in front of him.

"Kill them after I leave. I must transport the stone," said Kruak gruffly. He turned to Slade. "Human! Open the gate!"

"I thought you'd never ask…" replied Slade. He began to speak incoherent gibberish as he walked towards the table where the children lay. The villain pulled out a sleek knife from his side, and chucked it hard upwards, slicing through the rope holding the deadly chandelier up. Tyan, Robin, and Raven watched wide eyed, unable to speak, as the children screamed, watching their death move faster toward them.

Thud… and there was a silence, except for a nearly inaudible buzzing, continuously getting louder. A rift in time and space opened up above the corpses, though it steadily got smaller. Kruak looked to the portal, then to Throlanna.

"You have to finish your task quickly _adsecula._ This pathetic portal does not seem to look it will hold for very long." Throlanna nodded in response, and watched her master enter the rift. The woman turned to Slade.

"Go in also, and you will get what you want," she said bluntly, pointing to the portal. Slade made his way towards the portal chuckling, before disappearing into it. Throlanna, watching him off, turned back to the three, bound by the energy strands. She walked over to Raven, with a smug look on her face.

"You really thought you can kill me," said Throlanna tauntingly. "That was a mistake, half-breed." Raven just glared back, her mouth clamped shut by the strands like the others. Throlanna saw the sword that lay beside the goth. A grin appeared on her face.

"My, _vas_…," she looked towards Tyan, "that sword is the one that killed so many of my kin. That is correct?" Tyan made no effort to answer. Throlanna laughed.

"This shall be a great way for all three of you to die… starting with you…" she looked to Raven. The woman bent over and picked up the sword, only to let go quickly. She jerked away from the weapon, her hand burned. "What the-," she said confused.

"No bloody _Everto _like you is going to ever wield me!" said the sword in an angry tone.

"Why you...," Throlanna began, but a dull, steady sound filled the room. "What _is_ that?" The T-Car smashed through the ceiling on top of her. Starfire and Cyborg rushed over to their friend's aid, and cut the energy strands. Starfire used the sword. Cyborg engaged his chain-saw attachment but something caught the corner of his eye. Throlanna was making a break for the portal. Cyborg flipped on his sonic cannon and aimed at her.

"Hell no…," he muttered under his gritted teeth. Cyborg fired, and Throlanna was hit full on the back, away from the portal and into a wall. Throlanna made a loud shriek as she got up again, but a barrage of starbolts continuously hit her, pinning her down – Starfire managed to cut free the others and was focusing on her. Throlanna phased into the floor, away from the attack, and headed towards the portal once again, only to run into Tyan; he was standing between her and her escape.

"You lose…" Tyan said calmly. He pulled out a small sphere and threw it at the portal. In a great flash of light, the portal was sucked into the sphere, and the sphere clanged onto the ground. Throlanna shrieked once again, and began sending bolts of red energy at the young man, who in turn dodged and charged in, sword in hand. In a swift move, Tyan severed her left arm. Throlanna stumbled backward, her eyes darting quickly from one person to another, erratically.

"This cannot be happening…" she muttered, she fell onto her back, but Tyan kept on the move, sliding the sword back into the scabbard. The young man's eyes burned with an inner fury and hatred. The demoness made a move to get up, but a hand seized her throat and lifted her up into the air. Tyan gave her a sadistic grin.

"It'll be a pleasure tormenting you…," he said coldly. As if he had superhuman strength, he punched her, sending her flying into a wall. She uttered a gasp of pain under the impact, but was quickly silenced by Tyan, seizing her throat again. "I'll stare into your eyes when I tear all the flesh from your body." For the first time, Throlanna looked afraid.

Robin yelled at Tyan. "Stop! She's not a threat anymore! She may have killed people, but around here we capture villans alive!"

Raven looked at the situation with disbelief. _There's that weird feeling again, _she thought. _It's coming from Tyan?_

Tyan did not answer, and extended his free hand. His wrist tore open, and a very long talon-like horn protruded out of the opening; it was around eight inches in length. He lifted his hand back, and threw his weight into the blow-

"STOP!"

Robin collided with Tyan, forcing the three to sprawl onto the ground. Amidst the confusion, demoness sank into the ground out of sight. Losing his target, he grabbed onto the Boy Wonder, the talon aimed at Robin's throat.

"WHY!" the young man screamed. "Why did you let her get away? I could have killed her!"

"There's already too much death!" said Robin. The wildness in Tyan's eyes ceased immediately. He looked around. The other titans were poised to attack him. Tyan quickly got up, watching the talon slide back into his wrist.

"Sorry… lost control of myself back there…" Tyan said quietly.

* * *

(sad music here)

No one else said anything as the police began unloading from the vans outside the building. Raven stood outside the building looking up towards the sky, her face hidden by her hood, several lamp posts rupturing around her. Robin, his face expressionless, headed out of the building, watching the officers run past him. . Starfire's face did the talking for her, her face filled with grief as she walked towards Robin, followed by Cyborg, who was carrying his car on his right shoulder.

Yet their expressions were distant. They were too focused on the reality of the dead children lying on the table, their blood flowing freely on the floor. The little girl Slade had brought in last lay upon her deathbed, her eyes wide with fear. Her mouth was opened, letting out her silent cry of despair into the room as the six solemnly walked toward the bodies. They couldn't save her, or the children from their fate. They failed. For the first time, the failure they had made, had taken a grievous toll on them. They had lost many innocent lives. Tyan walked over to the little girl. With his index and middle finger, he closed the child's eyes, and let the officers seal the body bag over her face.

**I'm hoping to get a few reviews before I post an update. If not, I'm posting anyway the second I get REAL computer access.  
Paren't grounded me. Please review anyway?**


	10. Ch9: Facing the Press

**I updated because of the sudden reviews, and that I suddenly got a computer to work on. YAY! **

**Max927... I don't really like stories that jump into relationships...they don't have much depth...but you won't be dissapointed (I hope) because I am a BBxRae fan! And it will happen in this story! Mayhaps soon :P**

**XPhoenixX - ...I said I'd explain on depth real soon. I'm starting when I'm going to myself. shrugs Raven's 'evilness' in the last chapter was intentional. How... I cannot tell you... yet :P**

**here's the update.**

**Chapter 9: Facing the Press**

Beast Boy woke up from his "beauty nap." He changed into a cat and stretched, then started fumbling around the couch, his hands groping around.

"Where is it?" Beast Boy said in exasperation. He wished his eyesight would just come back now. His hands touched something small and plastic. "HA!" he said in triumph. He had found the remote.

"Now to listen to Comedy Central!" He pushed a button, but nothing happened. He scratched his head for a moment or so thinking, then his face brightened. He turned the remote around, and pushed a button. The T.V. turned on.

"Yeah! I'm not completely useless! Go Beast Boy! Go-," Beast Boy began, in a cheery mood, but the news report on the T.V. caught his attention.

"-horrific tragedy. We do not have a full account of how many victims where slain today, but we do know from authorities that the murders at the morgue and at the museum were related," the reporter stated.

A worried expression enveloped the changeling's face, his ears drinking up every sound from the television. "Duuude… I hope everyone's okay…"

"Hold on! It's Raven of the Teen titans!" the reporter said excitedly. The cameraman followed the reporter along with other news teams to Raven. Raven was doing her best to push away from the reporters.

"Raven, can you tell us-," the reporter began.

"No!" Raven said bluntly, trying to get past the press, hounding her like a pack of wolves.

"Is it true the culprits escaped?" another reporter asked. Beast Boy, though could not see, heard the familiar hum of Raven's powers as some of the press started shouting. The reporter who asked the question was surrounded in dark energy and pressed hard into the ground.

"STOP!" Raven cried, her eyes turning red. A nearby hydrant and a news van shot into the air. Using her accidental use of powers as a smokescreen, she phased into the ground.

_'I hope Raven's alright…,' _Beast Boy thought. '_From the sound of the broadcast, nothing like this ever happened before. A lot of people died… and they escaped?' _He frowned in frustration. He did not help everyone. If he was there, things may have been different. His thoughts drifted back to Raven. '_Man, has Raven dealt things like this before? I mean, she never blew up like that when I pester her. Those reporters sounded frightened.' _The T.V jolted the green teen back from his mind.

The reporters were sending an onslaught of questions at the next two titans they managed to surround.

"Can you give us a first hand account on what happened in there?"

"Where the villains caught?"

"Where are the murderer or murderers are?"

Starfire was staring at the ground, her eyes lost and distant. Robin had his arms around her, helping her walk, and was doing his best to shield her from the ravenous group that befallen on them.

"Out of the way!" Robin commanded. Flashes from cameras answered him.

"The public just wish to know how the Titan's botched this mission-,"

Robin backed up from the horde, pulling Starfire gently with him, who now was resting her head on his chest.

"I'm warning you! This isn't the time!" Robin said fiercely, his voice carrying the slight tinge of a threat. The newspeople moved in slowly. The sounds of an engine filled the area as the reporters began to scramble away from a car speed towards the two.

"Robin! Star!" a familiar voice called. Beast Boy remembered it quickly. It was Cyborg.

"Get over here!" Cyborg was revving the T-Car's engines, and Tyan was sitting in the passenger side of the car. Robin opened the side door and gently led Starfire into the car, and slamming the door. In a quick move, the Boy Wonder jumped over the car onto the other side, and went into the other side door. The news reporters frantically scrambled back to the car, but it was in vain. The T-Car was tearing away from the scene.

"Well… There you have it," the reporter said. "A costly blunder by the Teen Titans. More news of this Tragedy at-" Beast Boy turned off the T.V. '_They make us sound like we're idiots! What do they think we are?'_ He felt a slight breeze behind him, and moments later, the elevator started. There was only one person who could move so quietly that he couldn't hear any footsteps.

"Raven? That you?" he called. No answer. The changling heaved himself up, and made his slow cautious way towards the elevator.

* * *

"Keep control… Keep control...," Raven muttered under her breath. Her eyes were brimmed with tears, but her face was scrunched in concentration. Her thought's were racing quickly. '_I'm losing control. What was I thinking? I nearly killed on of those reporters. Hell, I TRIED to kill that BITCH!' _The light in the elevator blew, and Raven began to take deep breaths.

"Azerath Metrione Zynthos…. Azerath Metrion Zynthos." She thought she heard someone call her name, but she wasn't listening. The only thing she focused on was getting to her room.

The elevator door opened and she glided out, her body shaking. Still muttering the mantra, she opened the door with her powers and went inside. She tried to use her powers to close the door, but instead, random object began shooting all over the place in the room. She gave up trying and propped herself onto the bed into her meditating position.

"Azerath Metrion…," she muttered. A book went crashing into the side of her face, leaving a blemish. She didn't budge. '_I have to get control. I HAVE TO!' _Images began flashing into her mind. The dead children… the laughter… Her eyes began to turn red…. seeing the bodies at the morgue… the laughter… Then her dreams…

"AZERATH METRION ZYNTHOS!" she cried. The objects in her room ceased to move, dropping like dead flies all over the place, but her tormented mind still plagued her thoughts…

* * *

"Come on Star, it'll be alright," Robin said calmly, reassuring the alien in his arms. She did not answer though, which worried Robin. She did not talk the whole car ride. They were close to the door, until Cyborg let out a cry of irritation.

"Damnit! Can't those people take a hint?" he said, pointing at the incoming boat with the logo of the news station in Jump City. "Robin, take Star inside. I'm going to have a _little_ chat with our guests." Robin nodded, and opened the door. He began walking through the door, until he found himself planted at the spot. Starfire was standing still.

"Star… we have to go inside." Robin said quietly. Starfire looked up, sorrow in her eyes.

"How could you say everything will be alright?" the alien said, tears streaming in her face. "We did no good today. We did nothing. Those people died because of it." Robin looked at her, his face drawn.

"Star. We can't save everyone. There are some things we can't win. But I promise you. Slade and everyone he's working for will pay." His voice carried weight and an unseen strength from the speaker, and seemingly had a large impact on Starfire. She nodded, with a blank expression and the two walked inside the tower.

Cyborg was having his time firing off warning shots at the incoming boat.

"Get away y'all! We don't need you right now!" yelled Cyborg. The boat kept coming. Cyborg growled in anger. A hand set upon the metal teen's shoulders.

"You need my help?" Tyan asked. Cyborg shook his head and grunted.

"No. If they get to the island, I'll make sure they won't reach the tower." Cyborg said bluntly.

Tyan nodded. "I think I'll go inside then." Cyborg didn't hear him though; he was firing more shots around the boat.

* * *

Beast Boy, found Raven's room easily, since a lot of commotion was coming out from it, though he was surprised to find that it was open, his hand groping nothing but air. A trembling monotone voice was barely audible.

"Raven?" Beast Boy called.

Raven didn't open her eyes, but she stopped speaking the mantra. Her face was strewn up in concentration. "Go away…" she said quietly. The changeling took no heed, and began the treacherous trek into Raven's room, finding it hard to maneuver blind; there were items all over the floor. '_She's probably hurting more than all of us. She has to hide it all inside,' _Beast Boy thought.

"Rae… you alright?"

"I'm fine," raven lied, her voice quavering. Too bad the green teen wasn't deaf.

"You sure don't sound like it. Want to talk about it?" Beast Boy said politely.

"No!" she screamed, her powers flaring up. The next moment, the changeling found himself hitting the corridor wall, outside Raven's room. Beast Boy got up gingerly.

"Oww…," Beast Boy grunted. He used the wall to support himself.

Raven knew what happened and was worried if he hurt her friend. But she couldn't say anything. She barely had control. And she could kill him if he kept coming. She did the one thing that came into mind, and she knew she'll regret it.

"Beast Boy! GO AWAY YOU IDIOT!" she screeched. Her powers slightly flaring from the outburst. The green titan sent a hurt expression towards the voice, before walking away. Raven though heard the comic mumble before getting out of earshot.

"I was just trying to help… I can't do anything right."

If Raven thought she had problems now, her guilt intensified it.

* * *

"Beast Boy! GO AWAY!" Raven screeched. Her voice reverberated all the way into the main room, where Starfire, Robin and Tyan resided. Robin was sitting on the couch. Starfire was resting her head on Robin's shoulder, and Tyan was looking out of the gigantic window.

"Hmm…," Tyan muttered. He turned to Robin. "Robin…"

Robin looked up at him. "What?"

"The girl screaming…" Tyan began, but Robin cut him off.

"She needs time alone. I'm pretty sure she's probably having a hard time right now. Her powers are activated by her emotions," Robin stated. Tyan nodded. The door to the elevator opened, and Beast Boy walked out, a little shaken.

"I'm worried about Raven guys… She's never been like this, other than that one time with Dr. Light…" Beast Boy said gloomily. He had tried to sound like his normal self, but failed miserably.

"I guess you tried talking to her…since she was yelling your name…" Robin said.

Beast Boy grunted. "She doesn't want help from anyone." He plopped himself onto one of the kitchen chairs and set his head down onto the table- which wasn't there. He fell off the chair and hit the ground head first.

"Ugh…I hate this…" moaned Beast Boy. Tyan looked up towards the ceiling, deep in thought.

"..I-I'm going to try talking to Raven." said Tyan. Robin made no effort to protest a stranger from running around the tower, but his team was in shambles, and broken in spirit. Or at least he was.

"If you think you can help Raven, go ahead." Robin replied, turning his attention to Starfire, who was still on his shoulder, staring blankly at the window.

Tyan nodded and headed to the elevator. He stopped, staring at the door. "Hmm…," he muttered under his breath. He scanned the area, then noticed the button to the side. He grazed the button with his finger. Nothing happened. He pushed it. The button lit up, the elevator door opening soon after. "Ah…. That's how it works…"

_

* * *

_

_'Come on! Why is it so hard to control my powers now,' _her mind screamed. '_Because,' _another voice said,_ 'you watched the children die_…,' Raven shook her head. '_Stop it.'_

The second voice chuckled. '_I only speak the truth. And the truth is, you enjoyed watching them die…'_

"SHUT UP!" cried Raven, several candles shot into the air into the ceiling, causing them to break into hundreds of pieces of wax. She then became aware of another presence, the same feeling she felt at the museum, but weaker. She looked to the doorway to see Tyan standing there, his sword unsheathed.

"Go away…" Raven said bluntly. Tyan walked forward.

"You are becoming a hazard to everyone here and to yourself," Tyan said calmly.

Raven gritted her teeth, alert and warily. The sword in his hands did not reveal his intentions. "Just go, I don't want to hurt you." Tyan began to advance slowly.

"I can help you. I know what you are going through… somewhat… I'm not sure." said Tyan.

"The person who's going to help you control your demonic powers, that's who." He replied, popping out the blue pommel out of the sword. Raven looked at him shocked, and to the blue pommel in his hand, which was glowing a faint hue.

"How-," Raven began, but her anxiety shattered her bookshelf.

"I'll answer that later…," he pointed towards her cape. "Hand me that."

"Why?" she said irritably.

"Just do it please…" he replied. Raven complied, and gave the cape to him. Using his thumbs, the young man forced the stone in the brooch on the cape out of the socket, and placed the blue pommel within it. He handed the cape back to her.

"Put it on." He urged her. Raven put it on without argument, and felt a strange draining sensation.

"Wha…" she said, her eyes opened wide. It felt as if an empty space was inside her, sucking something unseen away constantly.

"That pommel was made to destroy _Everto…_ or rather demons," Tyan explained. "But you aren't EXACTLY a full fledged demon aren't you." Raven nodded slowly, starting to wonder if the person just sealed her fate and killed her.

"So it should be easy for Adelus to control its powers and help subdue your powers," Tyan continued. The information shook her. She wasn't hindered to feel? She was free?

"Adelus…," Raven said quietly. A male voice in her head answered her.

"Hello miss! Not that I prefer women, but I sorely miss the sword I was so humbly accustomed to. I never had anyone who could annoy me so in there." Her happy emotion piped in a cheer, and Adelus groaned.

"He'll be in you until you learn more control over your powers…" Tyan said smiling.

"So…my powers…. They're being subdued?" Raven said hesitantly. Tyan nodded.

"It is until you tell Adelus to stop what he's doing, you can use your powers again."

Raven turned sideways on the bed, setting her feet on the ground. _There's been one thing I've wanted to do all day…_ A moment later, Raven was crying, for the first time, fully and loudly, just like any other normal teenager. Tyan set a hand on her shoulder.

"When you are ready, meet everyone downstairs. I think you all deserve to know what's going on, and what I may have gotten your world into…" Tyan said softly. Raven just continued to cry. And to her, crying for the lost ones from today, and all of the pain she carried within her, it felt good.

**What is happening? Why is this happening? What is Tyan's story? What will Raven do now her emotions are at check at last:hint:hint:  
Ehh... looks around  
**

**All will be discovered, in the next chappy, in one way or another. (Give me two days to write it. It's probably going to be insanely long... :P )  
REVIEW!**


	11. Ch10: Oops! A Mistake! And Something Mor

**I hope 3866wordsexcludingthe title and these author notes can be deemed as 'insanely long.' Time is something I do not have these days anymore :(**

**But I have finished enough for another CHAPPY! YAY! Warning! BBxRae In this one! (sorta) :p**

**A summed up explaination of the events of Tyan's past is summed up as well! If you still don't get it, you'll get it later...  
****Things are going to get interesting... **

To the guy who somehow got my email and asked me that one question fifty times: Look at the catagories of the story... it says Tragedy as one of them... That should answer your question. STOP EMAILING ME:p

Thank thee for the reviews!

**Chapter 10: Oops! A Mistake! And Something Else...**

Everyone sat quietly on the kitchen chairs, with the exception of Cyborg. Finding out the metal teen's "cleaning methods" he sent Cyborg to get the spare table from storage; they had a lot of duplicates of stuff in storage in case Raven went ballistic. Cyborg wasn't affected by the task much. He had a satisfying time with the news crews trying to reach the tower. Real satisfying.

**-Flashback-**

"I'm warning y'all! Don't make me do this!" yelled Cyborg. The boat kept coming. '_Well, at least I gave them a chance,' _the metal teen thought. He aimed his left hand outwards, and it separated from his arm, flying straight at the boat…

"What the hell?" the driver of the boat said, before getting decked in the face by the hand. Quickly taking control of the boat, the hand drove the boat hard into the opposite shoreline, shattering the propeller…

"BOOYA!" yelled Cyborg in triumph, reattaching his hand. "YOU HAD IT COMING TOO EVER SINCE THAT REVIEW OF THE MEATY MEATS COMMERCIAL!"

**-End Flashback-**

Tyan was playing around with the metal sphere he used back at the museum. Robin was tapping his foot on the ground, waiting for the table to come in. Starfire sat quietly looking around, not cheerfully, but not extremely depressed either. Beast Boy was sitting there annoyed that no one was talking, and being blind, couldn't do much of anything but whistle. Raven was staring in Beast Boy's direction.

_'How am I going to apologize?' _She thought. '_Maybe after this meeting. Cyborg will probably tape it if he was here and alter the footage for blackmail…'_ The elevator beeped and opened, revealing Cyborg carrying a fold up table.

"Yo guys! Back with the spare table!" said Cyborg. Raven turned from the changeling to Cyborg.

"Just HOW many spare tables do you have anyway?" Raven asked curiously. Cyborg grinned.

"Hmmm… not counting this one," he plopped the table down in the middle of everyone, "nineteen? But that's normal; you should see how many remotes I've stored down there…"

Robin interrupted. "Let's get back to what we were doing. Tyan here said he had something to tell us." Tyan nodded, watching that all the attention was drawn to him; Cyborg grabbed an empty seat and sit down next to Beast Boy.

Tyan cleared his throat "Sooo… How to begin? Ah yes…" He waved his hand across the middle of the table, and to much of everyone's surprise, it became transparent… except it didn't show the floor beneath, it showed redish barren landscape.

* * *

**-What is being viewed-**

_(Italics here is Tyan talking)_

The viewpoint starts moving, arcross the landscape.

_In many planes of existence, the beings there found a way to open rifts in time in space. Because of this, they met other beings, and they formed an alliance to help promote peace and trade within themselves. The Planewalker Council was formed…_

_Our curiosity was probably started this whole ordeal, but the Planewalkers kept exploring different planes of existence. Until they found one, that threatened this all._

Viewpoint goes over a cliff into a valley, sounds of battle yelling from a giant long mass in the middle of the valley. Grotesque creatures were tearing a smaller group apart, mostly made up of bipedal creatures.

_We stumbled upon creatures, which feed on negative energy and feelings, and their sadistic tastes outmatched anything that we ever seen exist. Some could fly; others could tear people into shreds with claws or raw energy, but all could in some way coexist with each other without tearing each other apart. We called them Everto… demons in other terms. The war across planes began soon after the discovery._

Viewpoint changes to a futuristic burning city, the inhabitants, sleek white with two appendages on each side of the head, ran frantically away from the demonic invaders.

_Weak points are formed where rifts were opened before. Tthe Everto took advantage of our carelessness of not properly sealing many rifts completely and tore through plane to plane like a plague. The war took its way all the way to the plane the Council was located. Funny thing was the council was based on this planet… this plane._

Viewpoint changes to Stonehenge, demons pouring out through the middle of the stones. Minotaurs, elves, dwarves, fey, a dragon… literally every creature that was myth or legend, fought against the _Everto. _But they were losing. As they fell many, more came out of the rift, just to kill more. The slaughter continued, until only three defenders remained. One of them looked exactly like Tyan.

_In a last ditch effort, Merlin, one of the founders of the Council, used the lost souls from the battle to force them all back, at a great cost. A demon tried to take him down as he conjured a spell from a stone, and both were pulled into it, and the stone was lost in the explosion. Of the Council, all but two remained._

Viewpoint switches over to an alley in a 19th century town. Tyan, and the other council member, who was looking quite old and frail were facing each other. The Tyan in the 'movie' handed the other the blood red stone.

_It took us many years to find the stone, but we did. We hid it as best as we could. But misfortune found us. Merlin's spell did not seal the rift at the stones completely. The demons came through._

Tyan and the other person, though halfheartedly, jumped through a rift weapons drawn.

_They kept coming, and the only choice we had was go into the rift, and seal it off at the other end. We were captured, and tortured at Terilron, a citadel of torture…_

Images stop suddenly.

**-End-**

* * *

Tyan waved his hand over the table, the image vanishing. "I prefer I keep my stay there private. I hope you understand." he said in a low tone. 

"Uhh… can you go through that again?" asked Beast Boy, confused. His blindness prevented him from seeing the display on the table, but he was able to hear the tale.

Cyborg answered him. "Think of Clash of the Planets, with the evil people as scary monsters…"

Beast Boy fidgeted. "Oh… NOW I get it." He started beaming.

"That doesn't make sense Tyan," Robin said suspiciously. "The fact that you were in the picture when Stonehenge was intact, and with all the stuff about Merlin… that would make you-"

"extremely old…," Raven finished, also with a questioning look. Tyan nods.

"Because of my… situation in the past. I … stopped aging. I was born at what you call Stonehenge a very long time ago." He paused, deep in thought. "Hmm…. I don't EVEN recall how old I am…"

"Cool," said Beast Boy. "Living forever must be cool!" Tyan grunted and laughed.

"I wish. If I had a choice of living forever and being dead, I'd take the latter." said Tyan with a dead tone.

"Okay…," said Robin, furrowed in thought, "Lets say what you say is true. All of it. The language from back then is completely different from what is now. How can you even speak like us, or even understand us?"

Tyan pointed to his head. "One of my many abilities allows me to read minds quite well. All I have to do is search in there deep enough to find all the information I need to speak the person's language. It also helps to find out who your enemies are." He began chuckling. "Oh yes," he added. "Don't worry about me revealing secrets. I do have a set of morale ethics I abide by."

"So, what does this stone do?" Starfire piped up. Tyan stopped chuckling instantly.

"The spell Merlin cast back then did more than it seemed. It created a special void _between _any rifts I do not know much on the whole matter, but it disallowed the Everto to open the rifts themselves… but they can send images through the void to creatures on the other side."

"So how did they get through?" asked Beast Boy. Robin stood up.

"Slade…" Robin said quietly. Tyan nodded slightly.

"He may have been the one who opened the gate for them. The energy bound to the artifacts in that structure you call the museum may have gotten the gate opened. When it was used up… he had to find other sources…" There was a pause before Tyan continued.

"The stone though contains the soul of a demon and Merlin himself. Merlin's power was also infused within the stone, which could be used to do many things… like open a rift. Normally, since the discovery of the abominations, we've put precautions on any spells or enchantments we do to prevent the creatures of that domain to use them against us. Sadly, the demon's intrusion during the spell stopped that, and in time, the Everyo can find out how to tap its power."

"They have the stone now," said Raven in her monotone. "So what do we do about it?"

Tyan shook his head.

"It's my fight. All I have to do is wait for them to open a rift with the stone, jump in, and try to destroy it before they kill me…"

"Well, it's now our fight also. Slade's gotten involved, and there has been deaths accounted for this. We're going to help you," Robin said confidently. Beast Boy and Cyborg nodded approvingly.

"Yes, we must punish the ones who had killed those innocent people," Starfire said in a dignified voice.

"I don't think it would be wise for you all to help," Tyan said rubbing his chin. "The chances are you'd all die. Cyborg there got a taste of it first hand." Cyborg looked at him funny.

"It must have not done much because I don't remember it." The metal teen said proudly.

"The vial that saved your life erases the drinker's short term memory. You are only alive BECAUSE you forgot." Tyan argued back.

"We are going to help you whether you like it or not," Robin said finally. "If you are so worried about us dying and all, maybe you should tell us what we are up against? We've dealt with life and death situations before, and this is no different." Tyan sighed.

"Fine…, but all we can do is waiting for them to open a rift. Until then, or if I can somehow open one myself, I'll do the best I can to help you prepare But right now,_" _he got up rubbing his hands together, "we need to find Throlanna."

Starfire's eyes grew angry. "She must pay for what she had done at the place of eternal rest!"

"I'm going out and go look, but chances are… she won't reveal herself unless she wants to be seen." Tyan said, walking towards the door to leave the tower. "She's weak now that her master is no longer in the same domain. I still say you should have let me kill her, she'll just harm more people," Tyan said walking out the door.

Robin turned to the remaining Titans. "I'm going to check on the mainframe to see if I can find any leads on that woman's whereabouts." Starfire got up haphazardly. "May I assist?" Robin nodded.

"Sure." The two walked out of the room. Cyborg got up as well and headed towards the elevator.

"My baby needs a tune-up! It wasn't handling satisfactory earlier…" He said, before disappearing from sight. Raven and Beast Boy remained.

"Uhh, Raven?" Beast Boy asked timidly. "You still there?"

"Yes," Raven said.

"I'm sorry for bothering you earlier," said the changeling, hanging his head in shame. "I shoulda known better to leave you alone..."

Raven frowned at what Beast Boy was doing._. 'Okay, this is your chance,'_ a voice in Raven's head said. '_Tell him you're sorry!'_

Another voice piped in. '_YEAH! Don't be afraid to!'_

_'He doesn't like me because I'm mean to him…,' _said another voice.

_'KILL HIM! Put him out of his misery,' _Said a bellowing voice.

_'And I thought I had issues being a rational thinking jewel,'_ said Adelus in her mind.

"Shut up!" said Raven out loud. She clapped her hand over her mouth, as she watched Beast Boy get up and began his haphazard walk to the couch.

"I'm guessing you're still mad at me…" said the green titan sadly. Raven quickly and attempted to head Beast Boy off.

"No, that's not what I meant," Raven pleaded. Beast Boy stopped, facing in the direction of the Goth's voice.

"Then what did you mean?" asked the changeling curiously.

"I'm having a debate in my mind, I wasn't talking about you when I said shut up," said Raven.

"Oh."

"I'm sorry about overreacting in my room earlier. I didn't mean yelling at you or throwing you out of my room," She said softly. Raven began to feel a strange fuzzy feeling inside, but she ignored it. "Thanks for asking if I was okay though."

Beast Boy rubbed the back of his neck nervously. "You don't need to apologize, I knew I was walking into certain death going into your room and all pestering you after-," he began, before he found that something warm and soft was pressing against his lips, and a tongue entering his mouth. Raven was kissing him. The changelings empty eyes went wide, and Raven noticed what she was doing. Her mind went racing. '_Shit!_'

Raven drew back from Beast Boy so quickly she nearly toppled over on herself. "Sorry," she said quickly before rushing out of the room.

Beast Boy was left in the kitchen alone in shock.

"Duuude… what just happened?" he said to himself. His brain stopped functioning, and was left standing there in a daze.

* * *

Tyan was jumping from rooftop to rooftop.

"So…" Tyan said to himself, "If I was an _Everto_, gravely wounded, and had an appetite to torture and maim, where would I be?"

He leaped again, landing onto a slanted roof. The roof tiles weren't very friendly. He fell onto his back, the tiles sliding under him, falling off the roof. In a matter of seconds, he found himself in a heap of garbage.

"Eghh…," he muttered, tossing a banana peel of his face. A gigantic form began moving slowly towards him. "I wonder what that would be?" he said curiously. It kept coming closer.

"Great, it's coming this way…," Tyan said to himself. He hid in the garbage. The garbage truck locked into place on the dumpster.

* * *

"Ahhh," sighed Cyborg, heading towards the fridge. "Another day's work done… Now for some steak!" He opened it, but to his dismay no steak was to be found.

Cyborg dropped to his knees. "Nooooo! Who would be so cruel to deprive me of steak!" He saw Beast Boy facing the couch in the corner of his eye.

"It was you! You little grass stain!" yelled Cyborg, who rushed over him, grabbed him by the neck and began shaking him furiously.

"WHERE DID YOU HIDE THE…?" said the metal teen, but then he saw Beast Boy's face. It was blank, drool hanging out of his mouth.

"Yo! BB," said Cyborg, shaking him gently now, who was starting to get worried. "I know I didn't kill ya!" He let go of the changeling, who in turn fell face first into the ground.

"…" said Cyborg. Starfire entered the room.

"Hello friends!" she said, though her usually vibrant greets was not in her voice. She hadn't gotten over the deaths yet. Cyborg let out a girly shriek as he quickly picked up the changeling and hid him behind his back.

"Friend Robin has found what you call a lead to the whereabouts of our enemies."

"Uhh, Star," Cyborg said hesitantly. "I'm going to stay behind with BB here… he's been alone in the tower for a while. Yeah... that's it. I'm pretty sure you three can handle yourselves."

"If you say so. I shall tell Robin." She headed back to the elevator. When she was out of sight, Cyborg let out a deep sigh.

"Damnit BB, you better not be dead." The changeling answer was a large amount of drool dropping out of his mouth.

* * *

"Alright, what was all that about!" said Raven irritably, safely locked away in her room, talking to herself. There was some cheering in her head, some groans, one crying, and one yelling angrily.

_'It was Happy's fault,' _said a voice

Happy piped in_. 'No, it was Love's!'_

"I don't CARE whose fault it was! I want to know how an emotion gained control of my body!" There was a series of 'ohs' echoing in her head. Adelus's voice popped in.

_'That, my lady, would be my doing_,' said Adelus.

"WHY?" roared Raven.

_'Well, you looked like you needed some help with the apologies, and Happy and Love here had some ideas. I only just gave them that chance. You've been given a chance to feel, and these two here are quite convincing.'_ Raven growled in response.

"NEVER… and I mean NEVER… do that again, Adelus… Or you might find yourself in an unsavory position VERY soon… What do you mean they were 'convincing'?" said Raven slowly with a ting of a threat.

Adelus sighed. '_You don't want to know… Let's just say I thought Tyan had the worst of the tortures in Terilron…'_

_'Awww, come on Raven,' _said Love. '_You know you liked kissing him.'_

_'I sure did,' _said Happy cheerfully.

"Happy… you like everything!" shouted Raven.

_'No I don't! I don't like you yelling at me...'_

Ravenheard yelling from downstairs, and shortly after knocking began.

"Gah… we'll continue this disscusion another time," Raven said in a defeated voice. She went to answer the door, revealing Robin.

"Raven, I think we've found something. There's been a disturbance." Starfire soon appeared behind Robin.

"Cyborg shall be accompanying Friend Beast Boy. He has been alone all day." Said Starfire. Robin nodded looking towards the alien.

"That's probably for the best. We don't need Beast Boy feeling left out because of his eyesight condition." He turned to Raven. "Raven, can you teleport us to the intersection of third street and main?"

"No problem, said Raven. '_Adelus,' _she thought.

_'Yes mistress?' _he replied in a jokingly manner.

_'Don't call me mistress. I need to use my powers…'_

_'Say no more… There, just do what you normally do… careful with your feelings now.' _Raven lifted her hands up in the air and all three were enveloped in a dark Raven and phased through the wall of the tower.

* * *

Cyborg meanwhile was despairing in the living room, thinking he killed the changeling or close to it.

"Come on BB! Say something!" he pleaded. He ran into the kitchen, filled a pail of water, and threw it onto of Beast Boy. The green titan jolted up quickly.

"EEK! Where am I? Why can't I see!" Beast Boy started yelling.

"Woo! I didn't kill you!" said Cyborg. Beast Boy turned towards Cyborg's voice.

"What do you mean," the changeling questioned. "You try to kill me?" Cyborg began rubbing the back of his head nervously.

"Well, I was lookin for the steaks but we didn't have any left, then I saw you standing still over here, and assume you took them… DID YOU TAKE THEM?" Beast Boy lifted up his hands in defense, even though it would have been useless because of his condition of not being able to anticipate any attacks for now.

"No I didn't…wait…" Memories from earlier that day came back to him. The story by Tyan, Raven's apology… the kiss…

"Oh shit!" Beast Boy said, looking extremely jumpy. "I can't believe that happened!"

"Man, what's wrong?" asked Cyborg, eying the changeling curiously arms folded.

"You promise you won't tell?" the changeling said in a pleading voice.

"Sure I won't, unless you killed someone," replied the metal teen smugly.

"Well… Raven…," began Beast Boy, but found himself at a loss of words.

"Raven what? Did she do something to you?" Beast Boy nodded.

Cyborg sighed. "Yo, BB… when will you learn that messing with the girl can get a bit dangerous…"

Beast Boy began flailing his arms in protest. "No, she didn't do anything like that!"

"Then what happened?"

"Umm…," Beast Boy said, rubbing the back of his neck. "She uhh…"

Cyborg leaned closer to him. "Yeees?"

"She kissed me," Beast Boy replied quickly. Cyborg did a double take.

"WHAT?" he yelled. Beast Boy's expression turned sheepish.

"Don't tell anyone!" the green titan said menacingly.

"Did I hear you right BB?" questioned Cyborg slowly. "She kissed you?" Beast Boy nodded.

There was a pause of silence.

Cyborg in the end decided to break it. "BB I got it! You probably imagined the whole thing! How many times you've hit your head?"

"Dude, I'm sure I was awake and sane at the time." Cyborg began laughing hysterically.

"Ah, now I get it! This is a joke! Good one!"

"It isn't a joke!" said Beast Boy, very irritated. Cyborg left the room laughing, heading to his room, leaving Beast Boy fuming.

* * *

Robin, Raven, and Starfire arrived at the scene at third and main. There were many police officers at the scene, forming a large circle in the middle of the street on third.

"What's the situation," Robin called at the group of officers. A familiar voice answered him.

"Hey Robin! Can you explain to these people that mechanical beast tried to devour me?" Tyan replied, pointing to a garbage truck that looked as if it was torn apart from the inside. The driver of the truck was busy in mourning for the beloved vehicle.

"My poor baby…" the driver said, and began weeping.

"And I thought Cyborg was the only one obsessed…" said Raven in her monotone.

The police chief of Jump City walked over to Robin, pulling him away from the others. "You know this young man?"

"Yes sir," Robin said quickly. "He's not around from here. He may have thought the truck was a creature trying to kill him."

"Ahh," replied the chief, turning to Tyan. "There was also I wanted to speak to you about." Robin's mask narrowed, as the commissioner cleared his throat.

* * *

_'Man, I don't know what to think anymore. That kiss Raven gave me was sweet. Man, I wondered how hot she would have looked like when she kissed… What am I thinking? She's my friend! I don't have feelings like that for her… do I?' _Beast Boy sat in the chair in wonder, what to do next. The door opening interrupted his thoughts. 

"Who's there?" called Beast Boy.

"It's us friend Beast Boy!" Starfire called. Starfire, Raven and Robin walked in… Tyan, still covered in stuff that you DON'T want to know close behind. "Was your time with Cyborg most enjoyable?"

"Eh…," Beast Boy rubbed his neck. "Something like that… Duude! What's that smell?"

Tyan bowed. "That would be me. I was nearly devoured earlier." Raven smirked. "He decided to roam in a garbage bin on garbage day." Beast Boy starting cracking up. Robin however, was somewhat distant.

"Friend Robin, what's wrong?" Starfire asked worriedly. Robin turned to face Starfire, his eyes showing hints of sadness.

"The police chief stopped me while we were heading back. He wants me to do a speech in front of a city… about the deaths…" Robin said slowly.

**This chappy is slightly happier andthan I hoped... but it'll do for me. **

ReviewPlease! And PLEASE tell me if it's taking too long to develop either the StarxRob (Don't think I even started hehe)  
or the RaexBB I can speed things up if needs be... :D


	12. Ch11: Raven's Training

**Hey, I updated! I bet you weren't expecting that. Sorry for the wait, but my PC somewhat had died and destroyed everything. That and school kept me from updating. I will continue this story and my other one. I'm also sorry this one is a short update. Forgive me please :P**

**Chapter 11: Raven's Training**

Starfire knocked on Robin's door several times. "Robin, Tyan requested your presence on the fourth corridor for training." She waited. No answer. "Robin, are you alright?" The door opened, revealing the Boy Wonder.

"Yeah... meet you down there Star..." He watched Starfire hover off, and when she was out of view, he stole a glance back at the desk in his poorly lit room. Upon the desk sat the speech he had written out for that day the Titans failed two weeks ago. He told the people they did their best, and even they make mistakes every so often. He also vowed that he would not stop until the culprits were caught. Days have passed, and the demon Throlanna was still not found. Robin sighed. _Nothing I can do for now, except wait and hope._ He headed after Starfire, his door shutting behind him.

Tyan knocked on Raven's door. "Hey Raven, we need to squeeze in time for your training before I get the others involved with theirs." A grunt replied through the door, and in a couple of minutes, Raven was out the door and following Tyan.

"So, what are we doing now?"the goth asked.

"Something new actually... You've progressed faster than I've hoped." The two turned a left down an empty corridor. "Time for the next step." Tyan stopped and pulled out a brown cube about the size of his palm. Setting it upon the empty wall, he slid it horizontally to the right, making a brown streak.

"Uh... what are you doing?"

Tyan ignored her, and waited patiently as the streak began dripping down quickly, and in a matter of moments, an old fashioned door was in the empty corridor. Tyan turned to Raven and grinned. "Since my home is in a different plane of existence, I have to make doorways to it." He then opened the door, to reveal what looks like a very large suite with a large assortment a collector could only dream of. Swords, suits of armor, paintings, small miscellaneous items, and even a barrel were among them.

"Duuude!" Both of them turn back to see Beast Boy run up to them, his eyesight completely recovered. Raven kept her eyes away from the green titan. She's been avoiding the titan ever since the little 'slip-up' two weeks ago.

Tyan nodded to the changeling. "Great, you're on time. We can get started before the others get here."

Raven stood there bewildered, wondering what the training session will be, especially if it involved the changeling...

Raven shut her eyes. _You can do this Raven. Just focus. Do what you've been practicing to do..._

**Flashback**

Tyan patted Raven's shoulder in the living room, and sat down in front of the table, pencil in hand, with a paper in front of him. "Your problem is that your powers are controlled with your emotions."

Tyan began drawing on a sheet of paper Raven turned to him. "Well duh."

"Since that is so, we are going to spend time trying to separate your powers from your emotions..." He picked up the sheet of paper and showed it to the goth, revealing a normal three dimensional box..."

**End**

_Okay, just visualize the box. _Something swiped past the right side of her face. _Visualize the box... _She could swear that someone was breathing on her face... Um_ okay... now-_

"ARRRRROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO"

The room was covered in darkness, and something exploded.

Robin and Starfire reached the fourth corridor together, to find Cyborg testing the wooden door with his equipment. "Cyborg, there shouldn't be a door here right?

Cyborg nodded. "Its-" Before he could finish, the door burst open, and Tyan and Beast Boy went careening into Cyborg, slamming all three onto the opposite wall painfully. Raven soon came out with a very irritated look.

Tyan groaned, as he slowly pulled himself out of the pileup. "Well Raven, you are getting better..."

Raven scoffed. "Yeah right, how can I concentrate when you have Beast Boy try to do the most annoying thing to me?"

"Dude, am I dead?" Beast Boy managed to say before Cyborg picked him up to his feet.

Tyan shook his head. "Nope, but what's coming next will make you wish you was." He looked to Raven. "You can take a break." He motioned the others to go into the white void that was beyond the door. "Robin, Starfire, Beast Boy, and Cyborg. Time to get you trained up to fight against the demonic mental attacks we'll be dealing with..."


End file.
